Eclipse of the Heart
by candylovin
Summary: momoko had always tried her best in getting natsuki,but when it finally happens she loses her friends in the progress. it's been 2 years since they've talked.2 years since her mother died two years since her fathers girlfriend moved in with her. there is a new bad boy in class and he's about to change her world upside down. * sequel is up!*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I've started, hope you like. I hope everyone enjoys. I do not own any of the characters.**

**it is really dramatic and has lots of drama and love! HOPE YOU READ AND SEE ON MY PROFILE OTHER STORIES YOU**

**MIGHT WANT TO READ ABOUT POWER PUFF GIRLS Z!.**

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

A girl was sleeping in her bed, a happy dream about her and her boyfriend running away together. But her dream was quickly ruined when her alarm clock rang! Making her tumble off the bed.

MOMOKO P.O.V

'' Shit!'' I yelled rubbing my head. Stupid alarm clock. I hit the snooze button, I was about to settle back in my bed. When I remembered it's was the first day of school. I went into the shower. I got out of the shower and saw the time.

'' 8:05, I'm going to be late for the first day of school!''

It's true it is the first day of my third year in high school! I KNOW COOL! I had put on my favorite jeans, they were a sea blue. Then I had on a pink crop top showing off my belly ring, and my red hoodie . Unlike lots of schools they didn't care what the students wore. I packed all my stuff and shoved my phone in my pocket.

I ran down the stairs, my dad had already left for work, as usual. He always had to leave for school in the very morning. Even in summer break he had to work. I ran outside to see a big red truck and my friend in the back of the trunk.

'' Come on Momoko, where going to be late!' She yelled, I jumped into the back with her.

Her name was himeko, she had long curly hair.'' I like what you're wearing.'' I winked at her.

Himeko had tied her curly long hair in a messy bun. She had on a mini plaid skirt, and a long sleeved yellow top and some flats, '' Well of course.''

I tapped the back of the car, signaling to Lucy that we were ready to go. And we made our way to the road.

NORMAL P.O.V

'' You guys we're almost there.'' In the driver's seat was Lucy, she had dyed her hair brown with purple streaks. '' How do you guys think the year is going to go'' She asked.

'' Ohh I hope there is a lot of hot guys this year,'' Himeko cried, with hearts in her eyes.

'' You with guys is that all you think about.'' Momoko sighed.

'' Of course it is boys are on this earth to get fucked up than dumped. '' Momoko and lucy burst out laughing.

'' Your such a slut!'' Lucy laughed.

They were about two minutes ride to school. As they were chatting away happily, Himeko noticed something. Or should I say someones.

'' Hey look it's the bitches from last year!'' Himeko yelled, Momoko turned to where she was looking. It was Kauro and Miyako her x-bffs. Lucy made the car go slower so they could drive by them.

" What do you want now,'' Kauro yelled at her, as they continued walking.

''Ohhh somebody mad aint she, '' Momoko taunted, she never knew what happened to their friendship. One year they were friends the next they ignored her.

''Can you leave us alone?'' Miyako pleaded.

''Oh what's wrong. Slot didn't get a lot of boys to sleep with this summer? ''Lucy said with mock sympathy.

"Fuck you.'' kauro glared.

Momoko, Himeko and Lucy put their middle fingers up and drove off. As they got out of the car, people began looking at them. Some terrified some in hoping they wear them.

''For one thing I know we're going to rule the school, like every year,'' Lucy smiled, as they walked by a couple of guys in the entrances. Some guys whistled. Momoko felt her face heat up. They walked into the school, all eyes on them. Nobody said a word. They all parted in the middle so they could walk through. They walked into the hall. Some people didn't even give them any eye contact. They made it to the gymnasium for the entrance ceremony. They made their way to the back row where some people were sitting. They didn't even need to utter a word, the people quickly got up and Momoko and her friends sat down. Momoko started looking around for her boyfriend, she saw some new faces. When Himeko grabbed onto her arm and squeezed.

''Butch at 9 o'clock'' she squealed. Lucy and Momoko rolled their eyes. Himeko had been trying to get with Butch since the year he came to the school.

'' Hey Butch!'' Himeko said walking up to the two guys in front of them. Butch had dark raven colored hair, and Boomer was a blonde. They were rated one of the most hottest guys in school.

"What do you want,'' Butch growled, he didn't exactly feel the same way for Himeko. Since his girlfriend was none other than the girl they made fun of today. Yes her name is Kauro.

''I just wanted to ask how was your summer,'' Himeko said in a flirty tone, but Butch wasn't fazed by it at all.

"You're asking me this, when you stalked me at my part time job. Home and pretty much everywhere.'' He said, him Boomer walked away from the girl. Himeko mopped all the way back to her seat, pushing some kid in the process.

''The things you do,'' Lucy sighed walking to her friend.

''One day i will get you butch,'' Himeko said. That's when the principal walked in on the stage and started saying his big speech.

''I've heard this speech a million times!'' Momoko groaned.

''Mr.p still looks a million years old with his ugly tie and suspenders,'' Lucy whispered making both of them burst out in laughter. Momoko's phone vibrated in her pocket she took it out and saw the text. It was her boyfriend, Natsuki. Everybody knew who Natsuki was he was the vice president's son. Momoko new she was the luckiest girl in the world, she had been dating him for two years now.

Momoko took it out of her pocket. ''Where the hell are you,'' Momoko whispered/yelled into the phone.

''I don't know you tell me, '' he said back, Momoko turned around to see Natsuki there. She ran right into his arms,'' How was your summer?'' Momoko asked, he had went to Hawaii with his family for the holiday.

They continued chatting away, until the principal went off the stage.

''It's time for class.'' Natsuki said, they both took out their schedule.

''One class together, seriously,'' Natsuki sighed. The bell rang and everybody started emptying out.

''Momoko we have class, come one.'' Lucy said, as they started heading out. Natsuki gave her a quick kiss and then they parted. As they walked into there new class, as usual they sat in the back row.

The teacher walked in and started teaching, Momoko didn't care. All the things they teach she had already known, after all she was the smartest girl in the school. She aced all her tests with ease. her average was an A+. Momoko noticed miyako staring at her from the front row, Momoko glared at her. She quickly turned away. She never knew what had happened to their friendship, it was going great. Until that day when they ignored her completely. The bell rang and Momoko sat up and started walking into her other class when she bumped into someone.

''Watch where you're going!" Momoko cried rubbing her head.

''Sorry,'' Said a deep voice , she looked up to see the most hottest guy in the world.

* * *

**Who might it be?huh?**


	2. Chapter 2 makeup time !

**Well here is chapter 2 ! i'm pretty sure you ****guessed**

**Who it was already. :P**

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

''Sorry'' I didn't hear what he had said, i was to busy gawping at his face he had long ginger colored hair in a ponytail with a back words cap. He was hot! I was at a lost of words. ''Sorry'' He repeated helping me off the ground. ''Oh..um..Yeah it's okay'' I smiled.

''Are you new here,cause i haven't seen you around'' I asked, i tried my best to sound not too excited.

'' Well you can't really ask that question on the first day of school,''He smirked!. Oh sense of humor too.''Yeah, your right that was a stupid question.''

'' I'm guessing your not new'' He asked. I nodded.'' Well than,can you show me where to find the science room.'' He asked. ''Sure'' I smiled, i new i was grinning from ear to ear but i didn't care. ''The class is right up the hall turn left and up the stairs. First door to your left.'' I explained. '' Thanks'' He said walking away.

I watched him walk away till i noticed what i was doing . He turned back and smiled. '' By the way my names Brick'' Brick smiled. '' Momoko'' I said as i turned and walked down the hall to my next class.

* * *

NO P.O.V

It was break time and Momoko was with Lucy and Himeko in the washroom applying their makeup. Momoko didn't really put on a lot of makeup. She was naturally beautiful, but what she really hated about her appearance was her eyes. They where pink, some people thought they where beautiful, some thought they where the most creepiest eyes in the whole world.

Momoko sat on one of the sinks, while her friends applied makeup. ''Did you see that dress that Sasha was wearing. Slut much!'' Himeko exclaimed. '' It was even leopard skin and all''

'' The girl doesn't know how to dress she comes from a low life house'' Lucy said as she applied some bright red lipstick. '' Like look at Momoko she's from a low life house, yet she still dresses hot!'' Lucy looked over to me.''No offence though''

'' I'll take that as a compliment, cause you called me hot.'' Momoko hated it when they made fun of where she lived . Her stupid father's job doesn't pay him well. And he waists all his money on his stupid girlfriend. ( Momoko despised his girlfriend)

'' I saw a really hot guy today. He had the most devilish smirk, and those abs don't get me started.'' Momoko said trying to change the subject from her background.

'' Oh. to bad you can't bang him up. cause of Natsuki.'' Lucy winked at her as Momoko's face turned red.'' Yeah, well Momoko. Your still a wussy when are you going to lose that pussy of yours to someone else.'' Himeko asked.

Before Momoko could answer, one of the stall doors open and out came Miyako. ''Sorry for intruding.'' Miyako said, She dodged their glares. She went to wash her hands, they had their eyes on her the whole time. That's when Lucy had an idea.

'' You know Miyako you would look really good if you wore some red lipstick.'' Lucy smiled devilishly. Momoko new where this was going.'' Yeah some blush will do too.'' Momoko joined in, jumping off the sink and walking toward Miyako.

'' Oh it's okay, i like me just the way i am.'' Miyako said in a scared voice, we where corning her now into the wall. ''Ooh it's okay some make up will make you way better than you already are.'' Himeko smiled. They grabbed the make up. Miyako was crying now.

'' Oh honey don't cry. You'll look like your real self. A horny ass bitch.'' Momoko smiled. As she took a red lipstick and smeared it across Miyako's cheek.

* * *

**Well that was surprising i was just typing what ever came to mind.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 DID YOU SEE HER FACE!

**Well last chapter i had no idea what i was writing**

**But it turned out good from the reviews !**

**Thanks for the nice reviews!**

**Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Momoko , Lucy and Himeko walked out of the school it was time to go. They didn't go to far when Kauro came out and punched himeko on the face. '' You bitches!'' She yelled.

'' How could you do that to Miyako!''

MOMOKO'S P.O.V

Oh..yeah.. what we did to her. Lucy, Himeko and i had made her a walking talking, actually crying clown. We had made her face look so bad, and we put layers and layers of make up. It would take her days to take that off.

'' She had run out of the washroom crying like we murdered her. Plea-ease it was just make up.'' I laughed as Lucy helped Himeko up. Butch and Boomer had walked out to.

'' You guys better have a fucking good reason for doing that to her." Boomer yelled. This is like the first time I've ever seen him this mad. I was enjoying this.

'' All we did was make her look prettier, quit your yapping and shut up.'' Lucy smirked. Himeko was pissed from the punch. '' You clearly made her look horrible she hasn't stopped crying all day!'' Butch yelled. '' Well butch if you put it like that..'' I started i actually looked good with that fake worried face. '' I really don't give a fuck!'' I was laughing my head of now.

'' Your a bitch.'' Kauro yelled, she was so pissed her face was all red. I thought she was going to cry. '' Can you stop calling me a bitch before i go all bitch on you.'' Himeko yelled. '' Oh what are you going to do star eyes !?'' Kauro yelled.

Lucy had enough she punched Kauro right on the face , not caring that she would get in trouble. Before Kauro could strike back butch pulled her back, and that's when the most unexpected person walked into this fight.

brick.

'' What the hell is going on, Butch '' Brick yelled, than when he saw me. I don't know what he said next because my boyfriend came right beside me and he didn't look so happy either.

'' What is going on here.'' He asked, glaring daggers at everybody. ''How about tell your little posy to back off of my friend. '' Brick yelled, clearly not fazed by Natsuki's glare.

'' I don't think my girlfriend and her friends did anything wrong.'' Natsuki said, as he put a arm over me.

'' Well go look at Miyaka's face and you'll see.'' Boomer yelled. '' You guy's can go fuck yourselves cause she is not apologizing to you.'' Natsuki yelled. Natsuki grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his car.

'' Fuck you.'' I heard Kauro yell after us. I was in shock of seeing brick. Why was he hanging out with them.

The enemies , the betrayers.

NO P.O.V

Momoko didn't say much as they rode to Natsuki's house, she had her ear buds on plugged into her iPod. Lucy and her boyfriend , making out in the back seat and himeko and her ''Guy'' Where doing the same. Himeko never lasted with one guy.

Natsuki was going really fast, he will never get caught. After all he is the vice presidents son, he won't ever get caught. Natsuki had parked the car, they got out and walked towards Natsuki's mansion.

Natsuki has said that they where watching a movie, but they new exactly what was going to happen. '' What do you want to watch'' Natsuki asked her. Momoko shrugged.

'' Don't know, bring some popcorn up'' Momoko smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. She tried to turn around but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms. '' Your not leaving me with that type of kiss.''

He smirked. ''Don't worry you'll get more '' Momoko pulled her into a passionate kiss, Momoko never felt that spark with Natsuki she never new why. She liked him but that spark was far far away.

Momoko smiled, and ran upstairs. '' Get the Cheddar type.'' She called out. Momoko sat on the bed and dangled her feet. Everytime she tried to think it all came back to the day her life fall apart

TWO YEARS AGO.

* * *

**WELL CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4 love you to

**Thanks for the nice reviews.**

**shout out to:**

**Red-Phonix14**

**Blossicklover456 **

**Mizushima Keiichi**

**Thanks for all the support and nice comments. Here is chapter 4! :P**

* * *

Momoko cuddled into Natsuki's chest, as they watched a movie on the couch in his room. In Momoko's opinion his room was her whole house times two. Momoko's house wasn't that small.

Momoko tried her best to watch the movie but her thoughts all turned back to brick. She remembered him from somewhere she just didn't know from where. Natsuki must have noticed her far away look cause he paused the movie, and looked at her.

'' Whats wrong with you, your so distant.'' Natsuki laughed. '' It's just this movie is so boring...'' Momoko said, she didn't try to sound so down in the dumps it just got out that way.

'' So do you want to go out for ice cream? '' He asked he didn't wait for Momoko's answer he grabbed her hand and they ran outside. '' You new ice cream would cheer me up.'' Momoko giggled. Natsuki new she loved everything that was sweat.

They found and ice cream truck. It's been a while since Momoko had seen Natsuki, since he was away. They stopped in front of the truck and Momoko looked over the menu. '' Can i have the cookie dough one with sprinkles, three scoops please'' Momoko smiled, '' I would like strawberry one scoop only.'' Natsuki said as he put a arm over momoko and pulled her close.

'' I new ice cream would cheer you up.'' He whispered in her ears in that hush low voice, that made momoko's insides go crazy. '' You know when you talk like that, you get me blushing.'' Momoko said laughing.

'' Your orders here.'' They took their ice cream and paid and began walking over to the park.'' What would you like to do now.'' Natsuki asked as he licked his ice cream. Momoko hadn't even cared what he had said her ice cream was melting fast and she was trying to not let any spill.

Natsuki leaned over and bite a big bite in her ice cream. Momoko gasped, '' You idiot, you have your ice cream there!'' Momoko yelled over Natsuki's laughter. '' Oh that was cold. Ah! My teeth sting.'' Natsuki laughed.

'' Your so stupid.'' Momoko laughed, she grabbed onto his collar and pushed him towards the grass in the park. She lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. '' Do you actually want me to sit on the grass.'' He sneered. '' You need to let lose'' Momoko said she grabbed onto his foot and pulled him down.

'' That hurt my head you know?!" He yelled. Momoko laughed. '' The sky looks really nice, when the sun is setting.'' Momoko smiled at her self as she returned her gaze back to the sky. '' Let's play 'What does the clouds look like today.''' Natsuki explained. '' Well i already guessed the rules for that game.'' Momoko laughed, '' Let me see i see a...a rabbit'' Momoko exclaimed pointing up at a big white cloud that looked like a blob, but she thought other wise.

'' I see a really pretty red head.'' natsuki said.'' I'm not a cloud, you dummy.'' Momoko looked at Nastuki to see he was doing the same. Momoko didn't have to say anything to know what he was thinking. Natsuki's soft lips crushed her own.

'' I love you '' Natsuki said. it took a while for Momoko to say it. ''..Love you to.'' Momoko smiled. As he kissed her again.

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

It was nine o'clock when i reached home, i knew dad wasn't home because he was never home until twelve. I walked into the house with the sound of two people giggling in dads room. I didn't care about my dads girlfriend , Jenny.

I new Jenny was cheating on my dad, but she threaten to make George rape me if i ever exposed. I would have exposed and called the cops on him, but George was a disturbing man. Just getting a glare from him scared the hell out of me, he was a force full guy. I hated people who used force for their own good. Especially Mexican ones.

I threw my bag into my room, and went into the kitchen. I found some popcorn in one of the cabinets and put it in the micro wave. I felt a shadow appear over me, it was no surprise who appeared behind me.

'' Oh pretty lady your home. '' He smiled. His smile was the most creepiest thing in the world. It was like when a snake and en elephant try to have a baby and it comes out mutated. His smile sure did not look real.

'' Fuck off.'' I warned. I tried to hide my fear but it wasn't easy, being in the same room as him was like getting berried alive.

'' Oh come on, i know you waited till i'm at home to get in bed with me.'' He smirked, that creepy smirk of his. '' I already told you to fuck off. '' I said trying to walk away. But he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me close. '' You don't talk to your soon to be father like that.'' He glared, his glares where like razors slicing threw you.

I bet he could here my heart thumping loud. '' I've told you countless of times not to touch me.'' I glared. I kicked him in the balls and ran into my room. I could here his yelp of pain, as he pounded on my door. Thank lord i had a lock.

'' Don't waste your time with her. '' I heard Jenny say.

'' I hate my life.'' I sighed, i really hate my life.

Ding. My popcorn's ready.

* * *

**Well that was interesting.**

**Chapter five is coming soon to you. on .**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5 help !

**hi guys.**

**i'm sorry to say is that i have no idea what to do next in this fanfic.**

**if you have and idea's or suggestions please review.**

**any idea's you have please share! **

**i will update on Thursday.**


	6. Chapter 6 fucking perfect

**I read all of your idea's **

**i think there awesome i thought of some things to write about.**

* * *

Momoko p.o.v

i was in the shower, i new i was late for school. but who cares i could miss some classes, i am smart after all.

I sank myself into the water, letting the water take control. I've been told that i hated letting people taking control of me. That's one of the reasons i don't want to lose my...

My thought where interrupted by someone opining the door. '' What the hell, who's e in here!'' I asked. i pulled the curtains over, i paired out and saw George.

'' Get out , you fucking pervert!'' I yelled, '' I'm just getting some tooth paste.'' He smirked, i hated his guts. '' Get out '' I yelled. When i finally heard the door close, i got out. I did not want to stay in their waiting for that creepy bastard to come back. I rapped the towel around me, how much i hated that Mexican.

I got out and open the door, to only get pushed up against the wall. George's face was just inches away from mine. ''What do you ..'' I couldn't even finish my sentence, i was trembling.

'' You bitch. once your fathers dead, i'm taking over. '' George whispered his lips where so close to my ears, '' And i can do what ever i want to you.''

'' You can't do shit'' I said, i'm pretty sure he could hear my heart beating, because it was thumping in my ears.

'' You wanna bet '' He sneered, that's when the phone rang, that was my chance. I got out of his grasp and grabbed the phone. '' Hello''

'' Hey honey'' It was dad! Thank lord.

I could feel George's glare as i walked to my room and locked the door.

I let out a sigh, how could he even say he's going to kill my dad. My dad's the only one i have left.

The only person i have left.

I dropped the phone on my bed and went to find a change of clothes, i made sure to put it on speaker.

'' Honey i thought you should be at school by now?'' He asked. That's when it hit me that i was late!

'' Oh dad i'm smart. I don't have to worry.'' I smiled as i grabbed the phone again. '' Your always so smart, honey. Just like your mom. '' I could hear him chuckle, i hated when dad brought up the subject of mom when he's still with that brat, Jenny.

I didn't answer him. '' Momoko, you there.'' Dad asked, i didn't answer. How could i . '' I love you. '' I heard dad say as he hung up.

I could feel my eyes tearing up, two years and i still haven't got threw it.

I tried my best to forget that subject as i picked out my outfit. I picked out some jean booty shorts, and a white tank top that had a strawberry drawn on it. I put on white socks with one red stripe and my combat boots, i tied my hair up in a side pony tail.

I grabbed my phone and tucked it in my pocket . I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, and walked out of the house so i couldn't talk to George and jenny. As i walked to school, i put my ear phones on. I went to i tube and put ' Fucking perfect' by Pink. I usually don't sing but, this song is amazing. I nodded my head on got carried away by the music that i started singing along.

**"Fuckin' Perfect"**

**Made a wrong turn once or twice**  
**Dug my way out, blood and fire**  
**Bad decisions, that's alright**  
**Welcome to my silly life**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**  
**Miss 'No way, it's all good'**  
**It didn't slow me down.**  
**Mistaken, always second guessing**  
**Underestimated, look I'm still around**

I felt my head bobbing to the music.

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than fucking perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)**  
**About yourself. You were wrong.**  
**Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)**  
**Make them like you instead.**

**So complicated,**  
**Look how we all make it.**  
**Filled with so much hatred**  
**Such a tired game**  
**It's enough, I've done all I could think of**  
**Chased down all my demons**  
**I've seen you do the same**  
**(Oh oh)**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than fucking perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear**  
**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**  
**So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard**  
**And it's a waste of my time.**  
**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**  
**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**  
**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**  
**Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**

**(Yeah! Oh!)**  
**Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than fucking perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**  
**(You're perfect, you're perfect)**  
**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.**

I felt so good singing letting it all out, all the pain the loneliness. At least music is there for me.

'' Wow i didn't know you had such a voice.''

I turned around to see brick. And he had that cocky smile of his. '' Well hi to you too. '' I smiled.

'' Aren't you suppose to be in school. '' He asked. '' I could ask you the same thing.'' I answered back.'' Well i had some stuff to do, so i skipped out.'' He shrugged.

'' I knew you were a bad boy, trying to trick my with that niceness on the first day didn't work.'' I laughed '' I mastered that trick years ago.

'' Will you ever try out for a musical. '' Brick asked. I burst out laughing. '' Are you serious, i'll never do that.''

That's when we entered the school grounds.'' Oh my god were late, we only have one more period till break.'' Brick yelled. We ran into the school, funny thing we both had the same class.

We ran in just as the teacher did. '' Hi .'' we said in Union. '' Oh good! I needed people to help in the music room after school. Detention both of you.'' She said.

'' This is so not fucking perfect.''

* * *

**Well here is chapter 6! **

**Review if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7 show time

**this is chapter 7! **

**i read the reviews and i saw that some people want to find out why there not**

**friends anymore. well this chapter will tell it all.**

**hope you like !**

* * *

MOMOKO'S P.O.V

brick and i trailed behind . was one teacher you did not want to get on her bad side. ms. smithers had long red hair tied in a bun, she wasn't fat but not skinny. she had that face that always looked like it was mad. if you get on her bad side... well i have no idea what happens when you get on her bad side. but i heard it's bad.

brick and i trailed behind her as we walked to the music room. we got into the school auditorium, '' why are we in here '' i whispered to brick. ''i have no idea. '' he said, that's when i noticed all the people in the seats practicing lines and singing and everything.

'' were having an audition, and you guy's are going to help me. pick out witch one is the best. '' ms. smithers explained. '' oh this is going to be fun ! '' i smiled, brick gave me the '' what the hell '' look. '' what i love a good musical. '' i smiled.

'' the musical that we are doing is called '' take a look at your self . '' explained.

ms. smithers told us to sit down in the front rows. '' so were suppose to sit here and just give compliments to people, '' brick asked as we sat down. '' you guy's have to be truthful. but nice. be firm too. '' ms. smithers said, '' what song are they singing .'' i asked. '' popular.'' '' she said as walked away and started calling on people.

a girl walked up on stage . she hid her face as she begin to sing. ''

**I was on the lookout for someone to hate,**  
**Picking on me like a dinner plate**  
**You hid during classes, and in between them**  
**Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them**  
**You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do**

'' this is going to be a long day. '' i sighed sinking into my seat. as me and brick sat and watched, i think i actually learned the song. the only entertainment i had was natsuki texting me.i swear i was about to fall asleep. when ms. smithers came up to us and told us the singing was done.

'' where finally done. '' brick yawned as he got up. '' we didn't find out the performer, but we will figure it guy's have to close up remember to plug of the microphones.''she said as she began to walk away.

that's when i noticed i was alone in the school. with brick. I've been alone in the school with natsuki before. but he's my boyfriend brick isn't.

'' well let's start closing up. '' i smiled nervously, as i started picking up some lose peaces of papers on the floor. brick followed. '' wow i can't believe it took this long to finish just picking out who was going to be the lead. '' i laughed.

'' ya , it took for ever.''brick laughed. '' you know i'm pretty sure i know the lyrics. '' i smiled as i got up on the stage. '' i heard you sing, come on try to sing the song.'' brick smiled climbing up as well. '' i can't do that i have really bad stage fright. '' i sighed.

'' you have stage fright, but in school your always the center of attention. that's hilarious!'' brick laughed . '' i'll help you sing. '' brick grabbed a microphone , and started singing.

**La la, la la**  
**You were the popular one, the popular chick**  
**It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish**

what's funny is he had a really nice voice. i finally grabbed a microphone and began singing along.

**popular : mika , ariana grande**

**La la, la la**  
**momoko: You were the popular one, the popular chick**  
**It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish**  
**brick: Standing on the field with your pretty pompom**  
**Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn**  
**I could have been a mess but I never went wrong**  
**'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song**  
**I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

**both:**  
**My problem, I never was a model,**  
**I never was a scholar,**  
**But you were always popular,**  
**You were singing all the songs I don't know**  
**Now you're in the front row**  
**'Cause my song is popular**

**brick: Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you**  
**That's all you ever need to know**

i really felt like i was in a musical brick and i faced each other

and started singing in perfect sync

**brick:Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**

**momoko:I was on the lookout for someone to hate,**  
**Picking on me like a dinner plate**  
**You hid during classes, and in between them**  
**Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them**  
**You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do**  
**It ain't so funny when the joke's on you**  
**Ooh, the joke's on you**  
**Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,**  
**"How come you look so cool?"**  
**'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)**  
**I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school**

**both:**  
**My problem, I never was a model,**  
**I never was a scholar,**  
**But you were always popular,**  
**You were singing all the songs I don't know**  
**Now you're in the front row**  
**'Cause my song is popular**

**Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you**  
**That's all you ever need to know**

**Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**  
**Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**

**It's all you ever need to know**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**It's all you ever need to know**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**(It's all you ever need to know)**  
**It's all you ever need to know**

**brick:Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**

**brick: Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you.**  
**That's all you ever need to know...**  
**(That's all you ever need to know...)**

we ended strong in a strong pose. i was breathing hard. '' i never new you had such a voice. '' i said as i sat down cris-crossed. '' i never new either, but well something in my mind made me do it. '' he smiled sitting down beside me.

that's when ms. smithers came back into the room. '' see you guy's tomorrow in practice you better come. cause you got the part. '' ms. smithers said before brick and i could say anything she walked away. '' that was...so random.'' brick laughed.

'' are you going to try and do the musical ?'' brick asked, i just shrugged. '' i don't know.''

we sat in silence for a little while. '' so.. i was wondering what happen to you and kauro and miyaka's friendship. that you guy's would hate each other so much. ''

'' that story starts with ...''

* * *

**sorry guy's i have to make you wait but i will update on Tuesday and you will know the whole story on why there's all this tension.**

**review please.**


	8. Chapter 8 2012, may 27th 3:29 pm

i** know you guys were waiting for the whole story of why they are not friends**

**well here it is**

**chapter 8 !**

* * *

Momoko stared at brick after he asked the question, she questioned her self should she tell him the whole story. she only knew him for three days so far. momoko sighed. '' the story starts with...''

she actually have no idea how to start the story. '' i ... it was when i had the biggest crush on natsuki. i ust to follow him around and take pictures of him. '' momoko stopped talking about it when brick gave her weird looks.

'' continue'' he said.

'' than one day when i had gotten in trouble and had to go to detention natsuki was there. we were the only one's there actually, we started talking. he was rude to me at first than i noticed he was quite nice. from that day on i became his friends. i wanted more but i knew not to rush things, i even ate at his lunch table with out pretending i was lost. but i made sure not to leave my old friends behind.''

'' miyako and kauro. even though i had natsuki i always had time for my friends. one day kauro miyako and i agreed on a date that i would confess.i was so happy they even stayed the night at my house. but than as the next day came the day to confess i hadn't seen kauro or miyako yet so i went find them. when i did find them they ignored me, even though i stood up right in front of them yelling in there faces they ignored me like i wasn't alive.''

'' so i thought they were mad at me. i was so fucking stupid. i went to go confess to natsuki but before i could... he confessed to me. i was so happy on that day, when i went to go tell kauro and miyako they ignored me. ''

momoko stopped. brick noticed that the story wasn't finished. '' what happened next. '' well that's the end of the story. '' momoko said not looking him in the eyes. '' let's just pack up and leave. ''

'' your not telling me everything.'' brick said. it didn't seem like momoko heard him she kept her face hidden as she plugged off the microphones. momoko started walking over to put them in the sound room. when brick cornered her. ''momoko what happen next?'' he asked.

momoko kept her head down and didn't say anything. '' momoko, i know your hiding something. but you know you can't keep everything in. ''

'' how do you know anything, you don't know what I've been through.!'' momoko yelled as streams of tears fell down her face.

'' momoko i'm so..''

'' my mom died! 2012, may 27th. 3:29 pm she died making her sisters wedding cake. that i was suppose to be helping her with. i was suppose to be there.! how did i know she was going to have a heart attack and burn the whole house down. how did i know all of this was going to happen !. '' momoko screamed. '' i didn't know, i didn't know that it was going to happen.''

momoko fell to the floor and cried in her hands. '' i didn't know ..'' she sobbed. momoko sat there for a while not caring that brick was there. brick sat beside her as she cried. '' you know you can't blame yourself for that. ''

he said. momoko didn't say anything she didn't want to show her face. they sat in silence, as momoko's breathing got better.

'' i'm so stupid to even be telling you this. '' she sighed finally taking her hands off her face. for the next hour they worked in silence.

when they finished momoko grabbed her bag. and checked her messages. she had nine-teen missed calls from natsuki. one from her dad .'' i'll see you later brick. ''

brick hadn't said much since she told him the big secret. '' at least let me drive you home. '' brick said. momoko nodded, it's not like she was planning to walk.

they walked in silence to bricks car. when they finally got there brick open the door for her. '' you don't have to do that. '' momoko insisted. '' ya well it's a manly thing to do. '' brick smirked. she couldn't help but smiled herself.

momoko had explained were her house was. she started texting natsuki as they drove to come herself down. when they finally stopped in front of her house. '' thanks for the drive. '' momoko said, as she began to open the car door. '' thanks for explaining your life story. '' brick chuckled. momoko smiled.

brick got out of the car and walked momoko to the door. '' thanks brick. '' i smiled. '' you know it's good that you confessed about stuff. it's not good to keep things in. ''

brick p.o.v

'' but what was hilarious was the way you stalked natsuki around. you even took pictures now that's crazy.'' i laughed. '' hey i was a kid you can't make fun of me. '' she laughed.

she had that cute smile that no one could miss. god damn it. i couldn't stop myself. i grabbed onto her waist and pulled her towards me, and crushed my lips against hers. i wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. when i finally noticed what i was doing i backed away.

momoko face was as red as a fire hydrant. '' b-brick '' was all she managed to say, i wanted to back away when a voice startled me. '' what the fuck is going on here. ''

i turned around to see non other than momoko's boyfriend.

natsuki.

* * *

**well this is so interesting.**


	9. Chapter 9 jealousy

**well i answered your prayers**

**i told you about momoko's past**

**now you know.**

**here is chapter 9 it's off to a bloody start.**

**BatmanBeliever0027 -O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o I did not see that one coming at all...this just went from amazing to fucking badass this can't get any better shit is about to go down**

**Dianwinx-You killed me! :)**

* * *

Brick turned , before something hit the side of his head. Hard. Brick staggered for a while then dropped to the ground. his head was spinning and his eyes did not focus .

brick saw kids moving fast, six to seven of them, three armed with baseball bats. Brick could see Momoko in the corner of his eyes, she was trying to run over to help but two guys held her hands behind her back.

''You can't do this Natsuki!'' Momoko yelled, Brick could barely register were her voice was coming from. When Brick finally could register what was happening. He was surrounded.

a guy moved past Natsuki and kicked Brick in the stomach. Natsuki stood over Brick and pushed his bat at Bricks throat.

'' you don't just kiss other people's girlfriends.'' natsuki sneered.

"Natsuki please!"Momoko cried.

"Shut up Momoko!"

Brick tried to stand up but someone kicked him in the back of his knees. Brick fell down on his knees. Natsuki grabbed his hair and pulled his head back not caring how he felt.

''Who the fuck do you think you are, you don't just kiss my girlfriend.''

''You have a lot of guys. Natsuki. Are you that afraid of losing your girlfriend?'' Brick spit blood out of his mouth. Natsuki dropped brick's head letting it hit the ground. Brick didn't get time to stand up before he was brutally kicked in the stomach.

Natsuki's knuckles connected with Bricks nose. Immediately blood starts trickling down. Natsuki quickly sends an uppercut to his ribs, knocking him breathless. Natsuki smirks as Brick tries his best to keep his breathing steady.

''Natsuki! Please stop!'' Momoko yelled. This time Natsuki actually listened. He grabbed onto Bricks hair and pulled him up and whispered something in his ear. In a hush tone Momoko couldn't hear.

He then let his head drops. He said some things to his other goons and they grabbed onto Brick ruthless and threw him the car, and drove off. Natsuki came over.

"Let her go," Natsuki said. They let go immediately. And walked away, following the cars direction.

Momoko p.o.v

"How could you do that to him." I yelled.

"Lets talk about this inside." He didn't wait for my answer he grabbed on to my arms and pulled me in closing the door behind me.

"I can't believe you! " I yelled," You almost beat him to death "

"You act like he just didn't fuck with you! " natsuki yelled.

"I don't know what went threw his head, but you can't just do that. He's human to." I yelled.

"Look at this, " Natsuki started walking up stairs. I followed closely. He stopped when he got to my room he open the door and sat down beside the bed. " what are you doing " I asked.

He pointed to the wall. " do you remember that ?" He asked. I looked closer to see that there was a heart carved into the wall. in big bold letters it said: Natsuki x Momoko

" We did a long time ago." I remembered.

" How can you say it's not good when I'm just being overprotective." Natsuki sighed, he pulled a strand hair behind her ear," You're a pretty girl, Momoko. I see why guys would like you."

" I get that you're trying to protect me and all. But what you did to Brick was too much." I explained. Natsuki pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away.

" Don't think a kiss would fix this, it won't," I said. Natsuki glared at me, I knew I was shaking but what he did wasn't good.

" You did out of jealousy. Not because you were being over protective," I told him. Natsuki stared at me then laughed.

" Your so cute when you mad! " He smiled. I couldn't even look at him.

"This is not a joke!" I yelled.

" You're too serious!" He said grabbing onto my hand and pulling me close. He started kissing my neck.

" You've got to loosen up," he said.

" Stop, " I said pulling away.

" Momoko, come on stop being like this."

" Like what!" I yelled," You freaking just beat up a person. And this not your first time!"

I felt it before I saw it. The slap was so fast. My face stung. I fell onto the bed, holding onto my face.

" Don't raise your fucking voice to me, what I did was for you!" He yelled.

" I-I didn't mean ..I." I couldn't say anything it stung. This wasn't the first time that he'd done that.

" I love you , momoko " he sighed. " do you love me?"

I didn't answer I don't love him right now.

" Answer me! "He yelled. I couldn't answer or I would start crying.

Natsuki grabbed onto my hands and pushed me into the bed.

" Natsuki please!" I was crying now. I knew where this was going. He pulled me into a kiss forcefully. He started tugging at my shirt, finally ripping it off, and I began to push him off.

"Natsuki get off!"

I finally got him off. I was crying like crazy. I wrapped my arms around my breast so they wouldn't show.

" Next time just answer me." Natsuki sneered.

He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me closer,"You love me right?"

Inodded, Natsuki leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, then he walked out.

I sat there terrified. I cried I didn't know for how long but I cried.

"Why me! Why can't I have a normal life! " I yelled at no one .

" Why is it always me ."

* * *

**guys for some days I won't be able to update I'm writing this on my sisters tablet. And there is no internet.**

**i hope to continue in the next week or so.**

**Thanks for reading. There still more chapters to come.**


	10. Chapter 10 friends?

**hey guys sorry for not updating I'll be returning to my usual ways**

**i will update on Tuesdays again**

**chapter 10**

* * *

MOMOKO'S P.O.V

it's been weeks since I've talked to brick. since the beating. i saw him some times he looked okay, he still got a bandage on the side of his cheek. witch i think looks adorable. but it's not like i can tell him that.

it's been cold out since it is fall, i bet snow will fall anytime soon. i had just got out of the shower when jenny walked out.

''oh look who's here it's little ms perfect '' she smiled, i hated her guts. '' what do you want?'' i glared. '' i already told you to back off George but's not like your listening?''

'' George is a fucking pedophile, i don't give a damn about him. '' i sneered. '' don't talk to your mother like that. '' she glared. '' i talk to who ever i want like that. and your not my mom. '' i said right in her face and began walking to my room.

i knew George would be pissed when he heard what i did. but i don't care i'm proud. to get my mind off things, i picked out what i was going to ware.

i chose a white simple top with black booty shorts. and i put tights under the booty shorts. i put on blue dock martins. and put on my leather jacket. i let my hair down . and grabbed my bag. and ran out the house.

i checked my iPod for my scheduled. i knew i had music after school tomorrow. i was still in that play with brick. i called Lucy to come pick me up, i had no strength to walk. Lucy pulled up five minutes later. himeko was in the back like always.

'' hey girl .'' i smiled as i jumped in beside her. himeko didn't seem to here me as we drove. she kept looking at her texts, and she looked UN easy.

'' what's wrong?'' i asked. '' today were going to prank kauro so bad. do you know what she did with my butch. they went out on a date, i was there i saw they did it right in front of my eyes.'' she yelled.

'' there a couple that's normal.'' i said. she gave me the are you serious face. '' i told her the same thing. '' Lucy sighed. '' but she's so hooked on the fact there together, it's killing her.''

'' he is mine!'' himeko yelled. i couldn't help my self i burst out laughing, Lucy echoing my glared at us.

'' fine whats the plan.'' i said whipping a tear off.

* * *

our first part of the plan took place at lunch. i noticed walking by. i think her name maches her real good. she has short white blonde hair witch is usually put in a bun. she is perky and small, and for a forty year old she's is also the nicest teacher in the world. so getting a detention slip would be easy.

i saw her walking so i trailed beside her, '' hi '' i smiled. '' hello , momoko. is something the matter. '' she asked i could see the wordiness in her eyes. from the corner of my eye i could see himeko and lucy pretending to talk at there lockers. but keeping an i eye on me.

'' i was just wondering, could i please have a detention slip.'' i asked. '' oh honey. why would you want one, your a good student.'' she said.

'' well i want to see how it feels to be a bad girl. to live in the dangerous side of the world. in other words detention. '' i smiled, i rehearsed this with himeko and Lucy before.

sighed and took out a detention slip and she wrote my name. '' you are quite an adventurer .'' she sighed and handed it to me. i thanked her. and rushed over to himeko and lucy.

'' now all we need is a paint set, i already got kauro detention. good thing her stupid hoer of a friend was there two. now it's two times the fun. '' lucy smiled.

'' the things you two make me do '' i sighed.

* * *

it was awkward that's all i could say. kauro, miyako and i were sitting at desks with the teacher asleep in detention. what they didn't know was a big crowd was outside waiting for them to come out and get yellow paint all over them selves.

i sat on my chair. smirking at how they would look. from the corner of my eye i could see kauro and miyako whispering and talking. from the looks and glances they were giving me, they were clearly talking about me.

i thought about the past when i ust to play pranks on the poupuler kids with them. how all the fun we had. the first day we had met. was when i was ten. i had been getting made fun of by a couple of people and they were there, by my side standing up for me . that time i... my thoughts were interrupted by miyako's tiny voice.

'' it wasn't our fault. '' she said. in her annoying sweat voice. '' who are you talking to, me? please.'' i sighed.  
'' do you remember the time when we ust to be friends?'' kauro asked. '' no.'' i said not hiding the sarcasm.

'' how we forced kauro into a dress.'' miyako said, i didn't know what was happening but i couldn't bring myself to say anything rude. miyako continued a list about the fun things we had done.

'' and...'' i started.'' how we got chased by cops. for accidentally stealing a...''  
'' an iPod. '' kauro finished. i couldn't help but smile, i remember all of those things.  
'' i remember all those times, we had all the fun times. '' i smiled.

miyako came closer as i began to stand up to face them, kauro was still holding back staying in her were she was.

'' you remember the time when we got fifty dollars and wasted it on chocolate bars.'' miyako smiled, '' ya and we got sick for a whole weak, and i whole lot of lectures from our parents.'' i explained. i laughed, they laughed to.

it reminded me of the old times. the fun old times.

_i hadn't seen kauro or miyako yet so i went to find them. when i did find them they ignored me_

those words were in my head now. '' than why did you have to end our friendship, why did you ignore me like that?'' i asked. kauro and miyako didn't say anything.

'' i was left alone, with new friends. freinds who weren't as close as you two. '' i was on a role i couldn't stop now.''you guys didn't wave in the halls. you ignored me. for fucking two whole years. why? why did you do that?''

'' do you think we had a choice?'' kauro yelled standing up and joining miyako in front of me.  
'' a choice? '' i asked. kauro and miyako exchanged worried glances, than i could see from there expressions they agreed on something.

'' momoko.'' kauro started. '' natsuki had threaten us. he said to back off you, he wanted you all to himself. he said if we got any closer than we already were. he would do something to you, he never told us what. but the only reason we did that was for you!'' kauro explained.

'' it was for you, we didn't want you to get hurt.'' miyako said, i could see the tears in her eyes, flowing down her face. '' i-i didn't know'' i told them.

'' i thought you guy's hated me. i didn't know, i'm sorry.'' i said i knew tears were streaming down my face as i said this. i pulled them into a hug. '' group hug.'' miyako yelled. for the first time in years, i felt like something good was happening.

'' friends. like always.''

'' let's go. we can skip detention.'' i explained. as i open the door. that's when i remembered the trick, the paint and everything. '' no!'' i yelled. as i saw the two paint cans falling from above the door.

* * *

**well this is all.**

**momoko- finally were back as friends**

**kauro- i know **

**miyako- you know dianwinx can just change this with a click of doc manager**

**momoko and kauro laugh nervously as i give them the glare.**


	11. Chapter 11 were threw !

**well, here is chapter 11**

**keep reading!**

* * *

momoko p.o.v

" no !" I yelled. I totally forgot about the paint, and the prank. With out even thinking I jumped in front of kauro and miyako and pushed them down , as the paint came falling down.

i could feel my cloths and my hair get soaked , with all the yellow paint.I could see the faces of a crowd, some we're laughing some were terrified. I could see Lucy and homework in the side.

i could tell they where holding back a laugh ! I was so pissed. I don't know what came over me. But I went to them, looking like a banana and yelled at them.

" Himeko, get over yourself ! Butch will never be with you. He has a girlfriend and a beautiful one too! You have to get over your ass your a fucking hoer ! " homeko was shocked.

" I know, you guys are my friends. But not any more I just finally realized how I've been stuck with you guys not really seeing the big picture. You guys don't care about me. You never did! " i was yelling. " I had some fun times with you guys, but i just realized you guys are one of the most shallow people I have ever met! You guys are sluts who only care about themselves. But let me tell you something I'm sick of you, Lucy and himeko. We're through " Lucy and himeko were so shocked they didn't say anything.

a girl with long dark brown hair from the crowd, starting clapping. Others joined. I felt so confident, I grabbed onto kauro and miyako's arms and pulled them outside. " we're leaving. " I told My ex BFF.

we stayed silent as we walked , we had no idea where we were going we were just walking away. " wow " miyako said. " you've got balls. Momoko. I still remember that about you. " she smiled. " now what to do with that paint. "

we had walked into kauros house witch was quite close, she helped me wash it off. And we figured out what we were going to do. " how are you going to break up with natsuki ? She aSled. " I have A great idea, but it will take some serious heart breaking." I explained. " and a lot of detention, but I don't really care I'm always in detention. "

" so what's the plan? " miyako asked.I began to explain, that's when I noticed how we were sitting, we always sat like this. Me on the chair by kauros window, while miyako was on the bed. And kauro sat. Tossed legged into the floor. I smiled, just like old times.

* * *

" okay everybody listen up" everybody stopped in there classes to listen to the announcements. kauro miyako and I had managed to sneak into the office, to record what we had to say To natsuki.

" Hey natsuki in know your here today, I just wanted to say. We've had some great times. " I said into the mike. " I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world, to be dating you. " I laughed.

as kauro and miyako stood in front of me giving me thumps up. " but you know what I didn't know. Was that you were a fucked up dIck. You had threatens my friends, so you could have me to yourself. But Geist what I found out. Your a. Ass whole. We're threw okay. Don't talk to me, text me or even look at me in the halls. Cause I so do not want to see your ugly ass face, every time I think."

i could just imagine his face as he heard this. Than the door burst open, and the principle walked in, and he sure did not look calm as usual.

" momoko! " he yelled.

" Shit," I swore.

* * *

**thanks everybody for reading there is still**

**,ore to come.**

**chapter eleven everybody ! **


	12. Chapter 12 friendly game of dodge ball

**hey guys! **

**here is chapter 12!**

**i read all of the reviews and thanks for the nice comments.**

**keep reading!**

* * *

kauro p.o.v

all though we got detention for our little stunt.( he he laughs evilly) it's been some fun weak. except for Lucy and himeko they've been trying to make our lives miserable since momoko joined us. and natsuki isn't any better he's pissed off that he got embarrassed, and i'm pretty sure he still has feelings for momoko.

i see him in the halls when we pass by him. he always turns and give's momoko mournful looks, i'm so happy momoko's not with him anymore.

miyako, momoko, and i walked into the change room laughing our heads off. we had just been watching best vine video's on miyako's phone, and let me tell you there hilarious!

i had changed into a green tank top, and gray sweats. over the years my hair had grown longer so it was up to my shoulders. i pulled it up in a pony tail. our phys-ed teacher came in ,'' girls get your butts outside, there are special someones are here today'' as she said this, i knew something was up.

all the girls got up, and started heading out. that's when i saw the ' special someone's ' in our gym. the guy's phys-ed class was standing there. i knew butch was in that class , when he saw girl's he was always the first to smile.

momoko's p.o.v

as i looked threw the faces of the guy's i could see some that i knew. most were just staring. that's when i saw brick, god damn. i don't know what's gotten over me. every time i see him my hearts skips ten beats. i knew he hadn't seen me and i wanted to keep it that way.

it's been really awkward with the guys since i became friends with miyako and kauro. first i know butch still hates me, boomer is trying to be nicer. and brick well he's brick he flirts with any girl. witch pisses me off.

i stood beside miyako as kauro went to talk to butch. '' why are they here?'' i asked her. '' i heard some guy's saying that there gym was vandalized.'' miyako explained.

'' i bet one of the guys did it, so they could have some time with us.''  
i continued talking with miyako , '' you know some one vandalized the gym, right?'' a voice said from behind us. it was brick and boomer '' ya we know.'' i explained. '' god 't scare us like that.''miyako squealed slapping boomer on the arm.

they laughed. the boy's phys-ed teacher yelled for everybody to come in. and damn did he have a booming voice.

''today we will be playing a nice friendly game of doge ball. girls vs boys, witch ever team wins the losing team get's to scrub the wall of the vandalize. and if it's a tie than who ever is left has to clean up. so you better get the other team out!'' he yelled.

'' hope you lose,'' i nudged brick in the gut. '' like that's going to happen.'' he smirked. and all the girl's went on one side and all the boy's went on the other.

'' remember to play nice. '' the couch yelled. '' begin!'' both couches screamed at the top of there lungs, as they threw balls out to both sides.

everybody ran for a ball and started chucking it at each other. i waited in the back for a ball to come to me, one rule in dodge ball don't ever run for a ball unless needed.

ball rolled over to me and i threw it at the nearest kid on the other side. i was athletic but not allot UN like kauro. kauro was a beast she was taking everybody out who was in her line of vision.

most of the game i just dodged, i din't really do much. lot's of the girls in my team were out. only about five girls were left. miyako had gotten out easily, not to be rude sh'es not that good at sports.

on the other side there were only three guys left. brick was one, and two other boys. kauro had gotten butch out instantly when he threw a ball at her and missed, boomer had gotten out to.

now it was only brick left, and on the girls team was only kauro and i. '' brick you have no chance in winning.'' kauro smirked. '' it's two against one.''

'' we'll see about that.'' brick smiled, he grabbed two balls and threw them at kauro. i just watched as they threw back and forth till finally kauro side stepped to late. and got hit in the stomach.

now it was only me and brick. i grabbed two balls and started trowing it at him, he looked so cute when he dodged the ball.i knew the bell for next period was going to ring soon.i just had to get him out, and fast.

'' brick i'm sorry if this is going to hurt.'' i knew i had seconds left i grabbed a ball and aimed it at brick and threw it. just after the bell rang it hit him on the stomach.

'' game.'' couch yelled. '' ya i won!.'' i smiled jumping up and down. '' no you didn't, you both have to clean it was a tie, you hit him after the bell.''

'' damn it!'' i yelled. brick smiled. '' hey at least i won't be doing it a lone.'' he smiled.

* * *

still momoko's p.o.v

after school couch handed us rubber gloves some cloths to clean with and buckets of soap '' you better clean it good.i don't care how long it takes you. just clean it all.'' he explained than left.

brick and i stayed silent in our position. '' well. let's get this over with.'' brick explained. as i he started scrubbing the wall. i did the same. i don't know how long we stood there just scrubbing.

it was the longest time of my life. as i scrybbed. i noticed that we were almost done. '' i'm sorry.'' i said.  
'' about what.'' brick asked. '' you know about the... natsuki thing. i didn't want him to do that to you.'' i explained. he just smirked and continued working.

he's so hard to get, i sighed in my head.

that's when i felt it, my cloths got soaked. brick stood over me laughing, he had the bucket of water in his arms empty. '' oh no you did not just do that.'' i yelled.

'' what-cha going todo about it.'' he smirked. i grabbed my bucket of water and threw it at him, it spilled all over him. '' haha. karma's a bitch.'' i smiled.

i he grabbed his soap and chocked it at me, it hit my cheek and slipped off. i grabbed my soap and chocked it at him and he dodged it, it turned into a cat and mouse game.

till i finally gave up and sat down on my wet bum.'' fine you, win.'' i laughed. brick sat beside me and laughed along with me. we didn't say anything and just tried to get our breathing steady.

when brick and my eye's met. my heart stopped, his eyes were gorgeous. they were a blazing color of red, he had one of a kind eyes. just like me.

that's when brick moved closer, he started to move his hand closer to my face. i thought he was going to kiss me, i didn't move. '' you have soap on your face.'' he explained , as he brushed something of my cheek. i felt kind of disappointed.

but hey i got him beet up cause he kissed me, why would he do it again.

even do i wish he would.

* * *

**the end. of this chapter.**

**next chapter commeing up.**

**review!**


	13. Chapter 13 dance the night away

**GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 13!**

**KEEP READING!**

* * *

_'' mom'' a girl screamed over the flames. house was on fire, all she could do was stand there and watch.  
'' oh my lord.'' tears streamed down the girls face than dripped on her clothing, people came over to comfort her but they where only blurs in her vision.  
she held tightly to her red bow. everybody kept on saying words like ''you'll be fine''  
''it's alright.''  
but all the girl did was stand there and watch, she felt helpless. she screamed. '' mommy!''_

momoko woke up with a jolt. she was sweating like crazy, her pajamas stuck to her skin from the sweat. she could tell she had been tossing and turning in her sleep, the blanket was on the floor. her pillow out of range, and her head hurt.

momoko got up and looked at the time, it was five am Saturday morning. momoko got up and walked into the hall way, heading for the washroom. she made sure to not make any noise to wake up her dad and jenny. her dad had a day off from work.  
as momoko walked into he shower, she got a glimpse of her reflection. and she new she had been crying.

'' every night.'' momoko sighed. every night she had that same dream. that very scene.  
momoko quickly undressed and got into the bathtub, turning on the water. Water sprinkling down, causing water to come down on every part of her body.

momoko didn't know what to do about the dreams, she couldn't do anything. or talk to any one either. she tried with her dad but he completely forgot about it the next day.

she still wasn't quite that comfortable with her new group yet. it needs some time to get use to.'' stupid dreams.'' momoko rubbed at her eyes,with a free hand she closed the faucet.

she dried herself off. and in a few minutes she sat on the couch in a red tank top and sweats. there was a big window behind the t.v and momoko could see the sun rise, it was so beautiful.  
her eyes were glued to the sun, when something moved in the scene. momoko could see a figure outside her window, it's eyes watching her.

momoko stared back, when the set of eyes noticed that she saw them. they disappeared. momoko ran for the door, just as the figure ran into a car and drove off.

'' someone was watching me.'' was all the words that went through momoko's head. she quickly ran in and closed the door, and locked it. she had her back to the door, taking deep breaths to calm her down. '' i should call 9-1-1 , i should do something.'' momoko told myself.

but i couldn't she had no idea how the person locked like, and the car number. it was to dark out to read the name closed the curtains, the next few hours momoko sat on her bed skimming her math and science text books. but every noise made momoko jump. she was scared as hell.

thirty minutes later momoko could here the tap running, and someone down in the kitchen. she decided to wait a while than go down, she didn't want her dad to know that she hadn't been sleeping well. he wouldn't care.

momoko got up and walked down to the kitchen, where her dad and jenny were in bath robes making out. thank you god for ruining my child hood. when the saw me they pulled away.

'' hello momoko, we didn't see you there.'' her dad laughed nervously. momoko didn't say anything . she grabbed a bowl and the box of cereal. '' momoko do you have anything planned for today?'' jenny asked, in her stupid nice voice she used every time her father was there.

'' why are you asking?'' momoko raised an eye brow as she took a milk carton out of the fridge.'' well because today at six we have a special place where going.'' jenny smiled as she put her hand into dads.

'' good for you.'' momoko told her between spoons of cereal. '' you coming with us. you have all the time to get ready. you'll enjoy yourself.'' dad smiled.  
''i'm not coming.'' she told him pointing my spoon at jenny. she glared down at momoko, but when dad looked over she gave a painful look. like she was hurt that momoko wasn't coming.

'' i'll be in my room.'' jenny said with that damn look on her face.'' i hope you change your mind, momoko'' as she walked out.

'' how could you put up with her?'' momoko sighed, dad put his hands on his hips.''what?''  
'' honey this is the first in weeks that I've seen jenny so happy about something like this. please try your best to enjoy it!'' dad said.  
'' i don't care about her feelings.'' i explained.  
'' i'll give you hundred dollars for new dress.''  
''deal''

* * *

momoko's p.o.v

we walked into a beautiful place, everybody was taking and laughing and there was a dance floor. '' the things i do for money.'' i sighed as i followed the waiter to our seats.

we walked into a dining room area, everybody else was dressed in fancy clothes to. i had on a white strapless tight dress that showed off my curves, and it was long. i wore red flats, i didn't bother to wear heels. it's not like you could see my feet.i had my hair up in a bun and pearl earrings, i didn't under stand how my dad could afford things like this, with his very small budget.

we sat at the table that had four seets, i had no idea why. i didn't let the thought bother me. i ordered food. i got an salad. i wasn't that hungry. as i ate i followed up on my dads and jenny's conversations.

'' isn't this nice, momoko?'' my dad asked. '' yup, it's pretty cool.'' i said flatly, my dad sighed disappointed.  
'' momoko i see some cute guys over there why don't you go and dance.'' jenny smiled at me. her smile was kind her eyes said other wise.

before i could answer someone's hand clapped on my shoulders, i was still a little jittery from this morning. i jumped. i looked up to see brick, he was in a black tux. he had a red tie his hair was combed nicely in a pony tail, he lost the hat. he looked smoken.  
'' brick! god damn don't scare me like that.'' i said putting my hand on my heart. '' sorry momoko, i saw you and i just wanted to say hi.'' he laughed. my dad cleared his throat. '' oh sorry dad. dad, jenny this is brick a school friend.'' i explained, as brick shook there hands.

'' nice to meet you. sir, mam.'' brick smiled, he had that dazzling smile, that i could even see jenny straitening her back and lifting her chin higher. i wanted to scream slut. but i held in my thoughts,

'' so you guys no each other from school. '' she asked putting her arm on the table , making her boobs press up.  
'' ya that's what i just said.'' i told her, she just glared than returned her gaze to brick. jenny kept on asking him question after question, showing more cleavage every sentence. i felt so bad for brick.

'' momoko, you know i think you would love to get up and dance.'' brick told me. '' i don't think i ..''  
'' come on it'll be fun.'' he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat, and the action made my face to heat up.

brick led me into some ball room. people were slow dancing to the music, some people sitting around the bars drunk off there asses. some stood at the desert table, witch i was tempted to go to. but brick had an iron fist, it didn't seem like he was letting go any time soon.

he pulled me into the dance floor, putting one hand on my waist and the other in my hand. i blushed like crazy as we swayed to the slow music.

'' wow, your no that good at dancing!'' he told me.

'' what do you know i was about to tell you the same exact thing.'' i smiled.

he laughed. '' well than we both suck.''

we continued dancing than brick twirled me around and suddenly he dipped me. catching me with one swift move. he leaned down towards my face. i was at a lost of words.

'' nice tie '' i blurted out, he laughed.

'' so now were complementing each other , i see.'' brick look me up and down than stared at my shoes. '' nice shoes.''  
'' with these shoes i look like the girl from the wizard of oz.'' i smiled.  
we continued to dance in silence. my eyes were locked on his.

'' you do realize your dad and your mom are staring at us.'' he explained.  
'' seriously, where'' he twirled me around and i got a glimpse of jenny and dad watching us.  
'' by the way, she's not my mom. she's just a slut who lives off my dad.'' i explained, brick didn't looked amused.  
'' don't let them know we know there looking at us.'' brick explained.

'' let's give them a show they won't forget.'' he smiled.  
'' yeah let's do that... wait, what!''

brick twirled me around and dipped me, face inches from mine. he leaned closer '' your so cute when you blush.'' he whispered in a hush tone, i could feel the hairs on the back of my neck straiten. and my face grow warm.

'' helia my dad will hate you.'' i said.  
'' for what dancing!'' he laughed.  
'' no he'll think were going out.'' i blushed.  
'' what for dancing, you should probably go out more.'' he laughed.

we continued dancing. the song ended and brick's eyes and mine were still locked together.  
'' well that was ...interesting.'' i said.

he smiled and we started walking back.

'' your actually a devil.'' i laughed.  
'' i like that name.'' he smiled, we stopped by the desert table and got some food in plates.

i stuffed a whole bunch in my mouth as we walked back. '' you adore sweats don't you.'' he laughed. '' no that's why i'm stuffing my face with deserts.'' i said not hiding the sarcasm. he laughed, he was so cute. i laughed to.

as we made to the table and continued talking. i froze when i saw a person who wasn't invited.

'' hey momoko. look who just stopped by it's natsuki.'' my dad smiled,

as i stared back into that crazy smirk belonging to my ex.

this night just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**interesting yes.**

**review please. **

**next chapter coming up on sunday**


	14. Chapter 14 a keeper

**well here is chapter 13!~**

**hope you like**

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

That bastard, why did he have to ruin my moment with Brick. of all times. Uh! I hate him.

''Wow!'' Natsuki smiled walking over to me. Trying to hide the glare he was giving Brick.''You look stunning, today.''

'' Funny, I can't say the same for you.''

'' Oh. Harsh.'' Natsuki smirked grabbing at his heart, pretending to be hurt.

'' There's more where that came from.'' I glared at him.

My dad looked from me to Natsuki and back.''Okay, honey. Jenny and I have to leave early , and there was no one here that we knew to drive you home. So..'' My dad stopped and looked at Natsuki.

I put the pieces together.

'' Are you fucking kidding me, dad I'm not driving with him.'' I pointed to Natsuki. ''Honey it's just for today, Jenny and I have somewhere to go.'' He pleaded.

'' I can't I'm not going with him.''

'' Momoko please.''

'' Nope.''

My dad grabbed my hand and pulled me away. ''Okay, you don't have to worry. He will only drive you home. That's all. ''

''Dad I hate him. And you know it.''

''It's just a favour.''

I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this,'' Fine.'' I told him,'' You totally owe me for this''

My dad pulled Brick over to talk. I glared at Natsuki, he just smirked.

''Right this way,'' he grinned, pointing the way to the door. We walked outside into the chilly night. I heard it was going to snow before Halloween this year.

I didn't need Natsuki to show me what car he was riding. Or should I say limo. Shit. The things I do for my dad.

Natsuki's p.o.v

I could feel the tension as we drove. I had missed Momoko for the weeks I hadn't been with her. Momoko didn't dare look at me, she had her eyes locked to the window. But she looked stunning.

I would have invited her to this place a long time ago, if I'd known she'd dress up this nice.

'' Momoko, you look stunning. '' I smiled.

'' Why are you here?'' She asked bluntly. I smirked.

'' Your dad invited me a while ago. I would have come earlier, but you know...I had things to do.''

'' Ya like being fucked up.'' I heard her mumble. Feisty, I like that.

Momoko kept her gaze to the window, as I watched her I could see she realized something.

'' Hey...'' Momoko said now looking at me.'' Where are we going?'' She asked. The car made a stop beside a stop sign.

'' Oh were just going to have some fun before you go home.'' I smiled. I could see different emotion run throw her face. scared, angry, shocked.

She acted quickly. Momoko reached for the door. But I quickly grabbed her and pushed her back into her seat. She flinched, and I knew I had hurt her shoulder. My hand reached up and touched her hair, twirling it around my fingers. Her face was priceless, she looked terrified.

'' Natsuki, j-just take me home.'' I loved it when I made her stutter. The words have barely left her mouth as I pull her towards me and crush my lips against hers.

She didn't pull away at first but she quickly recovered, she started pulling back. I don't let her. I push her down on the car seat and get on top of her, lips still locked. she starts trying to push me away, but I grab onto her hands and pull them over her head. My other hand hanging by her legs.

her lips taste sweet. I inviting my own tongue to explore, and getting a reaction of shivers. I smile against her lips, and kiss her hungrily. Her lips were amazing.

I finally let her breath as I nibble down to her neck. '' D-don't.'' Momoko exclaims breathing heavy. i slowly pull up from momoko's neck . and looked her up and down. the dress caught her figure perfectly. She had tears running down her face.

'' Natsuki please. Let me go.'' she whispers.

I loved it when she said my name. '' I know this is what you want.'' I didn't let her answer my lips found hers.

I let my free hand roam her legs, she shivers from my touch. My hand quickly finds what i'm looking for.

Her pantie strap.

Momoko's p.o.v

I'm scared as hell. Natsuki's not letting go of me. there was probably a bruise, on my shoulder when he pushed me. I thought Brick was behind us, wouldn't he be suspicious that we randomly stopped in the middle of no where.

I felt my hand slide out of his grasp. I tried to reach for a weapon, but there was none. I quickly reached for the car door. Natsuki grabbed onto my arm and pulled it back.

"Let me Go!" I hissed.

I kicked her leg up and hit Natsuki on the thigh, I pulled my other hand out and scratched him in the eye. I quickly got out from under him and unlocked the door, Natsuki reached out for me and I ran out into the snow. My heart was beating madly in my chest. I Could see a car in front of me, I didn't hesitate to run towards it. I soon realized it was Bricks car.

'' Are you okay?'' He asked as I sat in the shot gun. I was so mad, scared. I didn't say anything.

Brick started to drive and we passed Natsuki's car. He rolled the window down. I couldn't even look at him right now, what the hell is wrong with him.

Brick's p.o.v

''Brick.'' Was all that came from Natsuki's mouth. ''I'm sorry did I ruin something. I'm pretty sure Momoko's dad doesn't trust you. So she sent me after you .'' I explained.

''Momoko, I see you in there. Come on we weren't finished.'' Than the most UNexpected thing happened. Momoko chucked her shoe out the window, giving natsuki I nice whack on the forehead

'' Fuck you! You as whole!'' She yelled. The look on Natsuki's face was dangerous. I pulled the window up and we drove away. Momoko was clearly pissed.

'' I liked those shoes.'' I said breaking the silence. I could tell she was at a lost of words, but she broke into a smile.

''Well he asked for it.'' she explained.

'' What happen back there?'' I asked.

A light shade of pink fell over her face. ''That bastard, I hate him.''

I shook my head,'' That's not what I asked.''

There was silence. It seemed like minutes past she didn't say anything.

'' He...he attacked me.'' Momoko said, she didn't seem surprised by the words. But I was furious.

'' He what!'' I yelled turning around to stare at her. Only to get a honk from the driver behind, I kept my eyes on the road.

I finally pulled up at wal mart shopping center. I parked turning off the engine, and turned towards her.

'' Are you hurt?'' I asked, knowing Natsuki he was a devil. He did what he wanted when he wanted.

'' No, not really. Just shaken up.'' Momoko told me, I wish I could hold her in my arms. And tell her it will be okay. But I knew better.

'' I mean this in a polite way. Your father can be an idiot sometimes.'' I sighed. She laughed and nodded, that's when I noticed her clutching onto her shoulder.

'' Your hurt aren't you?'' I asked, I didn't wait for her to answer I grabbed her shoulder and she winced. It was a big bruise. I looked thruough the spare bag we had in the back. I brought back a cloth to cover up the bruise. It was probably stinging like hell.

When I wrapped it around her wound, she winced every second.

'' Thank you,'' She smiled. '' Momoko, has Natsuki attacked you before?'' She didn't answer because white beautiful fluffs of snow fell onto the window.

'' Do you see that?'' Momoko asked amazed. ''It's snow, it's snowing!''

She was so excited, it was so hilarious .''It's just snow. You know that right?'' I asked her.

'' It's just that. I used to love counting the number of snowflakes that fell down with my mother.'' She laughed nervously, she had a far away look in her eyes.

And I knew I had hit a soft spot.

I looked at the time. 1:21 pm.

'' Momoko, you need rest. My house is near by, you could rest there.'' It's not like she heard me she had her eyes hooked on the window. We drove toward my house. It was a five minute drive from Walmart. When we reached my house, actually we ran right into the house, because the snow was piling up fast.

The door open and out popped up my mother,''Brick! Thank god. Do you know what time it is. You've had me worried sick.'' she yelled. That's when momoko sneezed. It didn't seem like my mom had noticed her before, but now she did.

'' So that's why you're late.'' She sighed, she grabbed onto Momoko and pulled her inside.

'' Honey, that dress is gorgeous. But you need something comfortable.'' My mom smiled, she didn't bother asking her name. She pulled Momoko up the stairs and out of sight. That's my crazy mother for you.

Two little eyes popped up from behind the couch. It was John my little brother.''Hey Brick, was that your girlfriend?'' he asked, now fully in sight. He sat on the couch in his alligator pajamas.

'' No that's just a friend of mine, who's sleeping over tonight.'' I smiled, joining him on the couch. I grabbed onto him and started tickling him.

'' B..Brick stop!'' He exclaimed, I laughed. Breaking news.

I placed John on the ground and turned to the t.v.

Today is the first day of more snow storms to come. A snow storm had ended up over our precious city. It doesn't seem like it will be leaving soon.

I stood up and looked out the window. I couldn't see anything it was snowing. It looked like frosty the snowman rubbed his belly every where in our city.

'' Wow, it's snowing a lot.'' John smiled peering through the window behind me, ''Tomorrow can we build a snowman outside!'' John asked.

'' If the weather gets better.'' I told him. How in hell am I supposed to get Momoko home. I asked myself.

'' Brick.'' I turned around to see Momoko, she had changed from the dress. To well something comfortable. She had on a black tank top and my red plaid long sleeved shirt on top. She had on a pair of jeans that looked like the pictures in my moms album from when she was young.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Anything she's Wearing she looked nice in. Her ginger colored hair flowed down.

'' Your mom told me that you would tell me where I'm sleeping,'' Momoko said breaking my trance.

'' Oh. uh .Follow me.'' I walked up the stairs with her on my trail.

I led her towards my room. We didn't have any spare rooms in our house, and I know my mom was not willing to share. My room was quite dull. It had my bed on the side beside my window. And I had posters up, and a desk which had my laptop. My closet was to the side.

'' You can sleep on the bed.'' I explained. As Momoko lay her stuff beside the bed.

'' Uh.. isn't this your bed?'' She asked, a light blush appeared on her face.

'' Yeah it is, but there isn't any other rooms in the house.'' I explained to her, '' Where are you sleeping then?''

Damn she asked allot of questions.

'' On the couch.''

Momoko sat on the bed, '' If you need anything just call, I'll be down stairs.'' I told her, before I could even walk away. I heard Momoko leaving a message on her phone.

'' Hi dad, I'm sorry I won't be coming home today. The weather is bad, and Brick and I can't travel in this weather. So I'm at his house. I will call again tonight. goodnight.''

I walked down the stairs, my mom was in the kitchen doing dishes. '' That one's a keeper.'' She told me.

'' She's a beautiful young girl. But she has problems, she hides a lot of things doesn't know how to show her emotions. She's a girl that no one can miss. ''

My mother looked up at me and smiled. '' She's a big keeper.''

* * *

**end of this chapter**

**chapter 15 coming up !**


	15. Chapter 15 am i sexy?

**here is chapter 15!**

**keep reading :)**

* * *

momoko's p.o.v

i woke up with a bad headache. my head hurt like hell. i had one of does dreams again.  
i hated having dreams like that.

i pulled my covers off, i got up and looked outside. it was snowing like crazy, but that's when i noticed the curtain, it wasn't my curtain. '' where am i?!'' i asked myself.

i walked over to the door and peered out. that's when i remembered i was at brick's house. i sighed with relief i thought i was kidnapped.

since i was awake i knew i couldn't go back to sleep. i walked into the hallway and went down the stairs quietly not trying to wake any body up.

i found the kitchen easy, it wasn't that dark but i could barley see a thing.

i got a glass out of the top cabinet and turned on the tap, i needed that drink. my shoulder was still in pain from what natsuki did, it would take me a while to heal. i hate natsuki.

the moment in the detention room when i heard natsuki had threaten my best friends. i couldn't take it i wanted to get even for all the things he did to me. i leaned on the counter.  
i always asked myself why i stayed with him. i don't know myself, i just know i needed someone to be with.  
but with kauro and miyako all the fun in life comes back, i love them as sisters.

that's when i heard someone move in the darkness. i was quick i slide down on my back behind the counter fast. someone was in hear and i know it. i could here someone rustling in the living room, i peered over the counter.

two sets of eyes staired back ! oh god, it's a killer i just know it's a killer. he even has red eyes!  
those really red... gorgeous eyes?  
wait! red eyes!.

i got up just to get tackled on the floor.!

brick p.o.v

i woke up to the sound of someone coming down the stairs.  
i jolted up off the couch with a start and hid behind the couch. i heard the tap going on and the cabinet opening.  
someone's in here.

i crawled around until i reached the kitchen. that's when i noticed the cold breeze, well that and i never ware a shirt when i sleep. but who cares.

i heard the tap go off and someone breathing. i knew i had to do something, i hid behind the counter.  
the person knew i was there 'cause they did the same.

i peered behind the counter just as two eyes did the same. i quickly knew what to do. i got up just as the person did and tackled him to the floor.

'' who the fuck are ...momoko!''

'' brick!.'' she yelled. '' brick! oh god! you scared the hell out of me! ''  
'' i scared you, your in my house creeping around in the middle of the night.'' i exclaimed.  
'' hey, don't yell at me you are the one who jumped me.''  
'' cause i thought you were a killer.''  
'' you could have done worst, like killed me. brick.'' she sighed.'' you scared the shit out of me.!''

we stayed in silence.

'' uh, brick.''  
'' yeah.''  
'' can you get off me?'' she asked, that's when i noticed i was still on top of her.

'' sorry.'' i explained as i got off her.

momoko got off the floor and sat crossed legged, her face was flushed. '' why are you even awake at this time?'' i asked. '' you know.. to much stuff in mind.'' she explained.

'' bad dream.''  
'' i said. to much stuff in mind.'' she told me.  
'' fine say what you want,'' i shrugged.'' but i know you have the boogie man dreams.''  
'' shut up. that was when i was three. i'm sixteen you idiot.'' she laughed, i loved making her laugh.

'' how come i slept in your room, i could have slept here. on the fancy couch.'' she asked.  
'' i'm just sweet like that.'' i smirked.

''sweet in not the word to describe you.''  
'' yeah than what is?''  
''hmm. like... arrogant.. you are...''  
'' am i sexy?'' i asked . her face flushed, and i began to laugh my head off.

'' i know you think i'm sexy.'' i smiled. ''i-i.'' she was at a lost of words how cute.  
'' your so full of your self.!'' she yelled  
'' of coarse i am.'' i smiled.'' and your not like most girls.''

from the look on her face i could tell she's trying to figure out if that's a complement or a dis.  
'' your way better.'' i smiled, our eyes locked.

our lips got closer and closer, but the moment was ruined by giggles.

'' don't stop, keep going!'' john exclaimed. we quickly pulled away from each other. '' i'm making breakfast!'' momoko exclaimed getting up and heading to the kitchen.

i got up '' ya so not your ?'' john laughed. '' ha-ha very funny.'' i faked and followed momoko to the kitchen.

'' john what would you and brick like to eat?'' i asked.  
'' well every Sundays we always have pancakes with syrup.'' john explained.'' but mom usually makes them.''

that's when i mom walked down in her bathrobe. '' honey it's okay i can make breakfast. you can go and go and take a shower.'' my mom smiled. momoko nodded and walked up to the stairs, i know she didn't want to look at me, after the attempt kiss.  
'' theirs a towel on the bed.'' my mom yelled after her, my mom turned to me and gave me the are you serious face.

'' what did you do to her?''she asked, one thing i hate about my mom is , she always know's when something is up.  
''nothing, i didn't do anything to hurt her.''  
'' yup ,they had sex.'' my brother yelled from the t'v as he changed the channels.

there was a pose. '' whoa! we did not! john what do you mean by sex?'' i asked john desperate to get my mom's glare to leave.

''they were about to kiss, isn't that what you call sex?'' he asked, my mom sighed with relief. my mother got out a bowl from the cabinet and took out some backing powder and more kitchen utensils too.

'' if you ever do that brick, ''my mom said getting out a pan. '' it better be with somebody you love.''  
i didn't answer.'' now, go take a shower. you look like a nervous wreck.''

momoko's p.o.v

he almost kissed me! i exclaimed in my head. as i let the water fall on me, but his brother ruined the moment. i don't know what i would have done if he did. i was in brick's bathroom, the one in his room.

i felt mad, happy. uh, i don't know what i feel!

i held onto to the soap to hard that it bounced out of my hand hit the wall, and bounced back and hit me on the face.

'' ow!.'' i whined.

i had to call kauro and miyako and talk , now!

i had so much thoughts i totally forgot how long i was in there. i turned off the tap, and got out. i wrapped the towel over my body. and there was no spear one so i couldn't put one on my head.

i turned on the sink water and began to brush my teeth.

i know how i feel about brick. i like him, but with a guy that looks like him he could get what ever girl he wants.  
and i know i'm not on his list. i drank some water and spit it out.  
i turned the tap off and got out of the washroom. i had no idea where the lotion was, i couldn't just go through bricks personal stuff.

i got up heading for the door. but the door flung open and brick walked in. half naked.  
my eyes grew wide. he had abs, like wowwy!

''i-i-i'' i was at a lost of words.  
'' sorry, i totally forgot you were in here.'' brick laughed, his eyes looked me up and down. i flushed.  
'' yeah.. i was just wondering .. where is the lotion.'' i asked brick pointed at the desk.  
wow and i couldn't notice that.

'' thanks.'' i said, brick turned and closed the door.  
i stood there not moving, that was to much, brick was so hot!

i quickly got dressed, pulling on the same thing as yesterday, i pulled my hair up in a pony tail. and got out my phone.

''_ sup'' _kauro said from the other side.  
_'' hey it's momoko.''  
'' whats up?''  
'' i'm at bricks house and i well i'm nervous about lots of things!''  
''whoa, why are you at brick's house. '' _i filled her in as fast as possible.  
_'' natsuki's a dick.''  
__'' i know!.''  
__'' i'm at butches house right now, it's a two minute walk to brick's house. wheel talk there. i'll call miyako and tell her to come over to. i know brick's mom she won't mind.''  
__''fine, please hurry i really need to talk.'' _i ended the phone call and got off the bed.

i got up and walked down the stairs, i could smell the pancakes before i could see them.

'' wow that smells good.'' i said sitting on one of the chair across from john.  
'' eat up honey. your to skinny you need this.'' brick's mom said as she handed me a plate off pancakes.  
the choices for what to put on it where in the middle of the table, so we could treat ourselves.

i look over to brick. he ate like a beast. '' wow brick that's so much food.'' i exclaimed.  
'' don't mess with a mans apatite!'' he said pointing a fork at me and winking.i laughed.

i put syrup on mine and some strawberry's and bananas. we began to eat in silence.

brick's p.o.v

'' so momoko , do you have any siblings?'' my mom asked.  
'' yeah, you most have brother's and sisters as cool as me.'' john smiled form ear to ear proudly.  
''no, i'm an only child. it's me my dad .'' she smiled.  
'' where's your mom?'' john asked.  
'' she's dead.'' momoko said, continuing to eat her meal. i knew it hurt her to talk about her mom, she thought it was her fault for the death.

'' oh.'' john said, we ate in silence for a few minutes.

_ ._

'' i'll get it.'' momoko said getting up before any body could deny.  
she open the door and i could here her talking with somebody, than kauro ran in took momoko's seat and began to eat.

'' hey kauro that's my food!'' momoko yelled, as she ran in with butch right behind her.  
'' wmms itphh mksl nhh '' she said over her food.  
'' good to see you to, kauro.'' my mom laughed.

we all laughed.

? p.o.v

i hid behind a tree watching brick's house.

i took out my phone and dialed natsuki's number.  
'' hey natsuki it's himeko''  
'' what do you want?''  
'' geuss what i just saw?'' he didn't answer.  
'' i was following butch like i usually do. and they went to brick's house. guess who answered the door?''  
'' who'' brick asked.  
'' momoko. she answered the door, she's even wearing his shirt. that fucking slut! ''  
'' shut the fuck up and don't call her that! i'm going to kill brick!''

i didn't answer, his voice was deadly.

* * *

**well that went to a surprising turn.**

**chapter 15 everybody.**

**16 is coming soon to you.**


	16. Chapter 16 not getting defeated!

**chapter 16**

**keep reading!**

* * *

miyako's p.o.v

i sat beside boomer in the living room on the couch.  
we were all sitting around the kauro and butch were at it again, they were arguing over who get's the last pancake. i know.

momoko and brick are to cute, they've been talking the whole time. i know theirs something going on between them  
'' it'a not just me right, but momoko and brick are dating.'' i whispered to boomer. '' well, that's what i think.''  
'' i think so to.''

we looked over at them, it seemed they where laughing about something.

brick's mom came in holding a clip board. she had a huge smile on her face, but she usually did.  
'' okay, you guy's are bored right now. i have a great idea. '' she smiled, it seemed that it was only boomer and i who were interested.

'' brick, momoko quite your flirting!'' my mom pointed at them and a light blush fell over there faces. '' butch be a gentlemen and give kauro the pancake.'' kauro grabbed the pancake before butch could say anything and shoved it in her mouth.

'' since Halloween is coming up. and i know you guy's are going as couples. who ever can raise the most money get's a ten dollar git card.'' brick's mom said with so much pride, but it was ten dollars.

'' wow, ten dollars..so cool.'' butch laughed. '' oh did i say ten i mean one hundred dollar gift card. you could do couple vs couple, or girls vs boys. '' brick's mom smiled.

'' i don't wanna do this cause the girls(of coarse) are going to win.'' kauro smirked, i nodded my head in agreement. '' yeah, babe. that's only in your imagination, we guys are sexy we'll win this.'' butch smiled.  
'' whoa, now you sound like brick.'' momoko sighed. '' hey, i am sexy.'' brick exclaimed, we all laughed.

'' i'm in.'' i smiled. '' us too.'' they all agreed.  
'' now, girl's let's rock this stage.'' i said standing up with my hands on my hip, smiling with pride.

'' wait, where are we going to do this?'' kauro asked.  
'' you have to stand outside town hall,'' my mom smiled.  
'' alright!.'' i cheered.  
'' alright, it's freezing out there!'' boomer yelled.

'' okay than bundle up. cause i'm not helping at all. it's a mom free competition.'' brick's mom smiled.  
'' the things we do for money.'' kauro sighed, we all agreed.

momoko's p.o.v

a few minutes later,we were all outside town hall.

kauro had lended me a light red jacket, witch was really warm. and brick's mom had gave me cute boots and ear mouths. we all dressed up for the winter.

brick's mom said that there is no music, we are the music. so more fun.

the guys had brought a surprisingly brick had a whole bunch hidden in his closet.  
us girls had gotten a hat too, but it was one of does magic hats. so it was long and tall, and slim.

'' so how we going to do this?'' i asked.  
'' no music. you have to make the crowd make the have to find your own theme, and dance moves and no copying. go talk among your selves.''

we talked it out our strategies and our dance moves, and song.  
we had a great idea, but that's a surprise.

'' okay talking is all done.'' john yelled, he was bundled up in a warm jacket that reached his knees. he really enjoyed the idea. '' now, boys heads or tales?to go last.''

'' heads.'' boomer smiled. john flipped the coin and i swear there was a drum role.  
it landed on tails! yes!'' hah were last more money for us.'' kauro teased.

the guys went into the middle of the hall. everybody kept on going with there days. some girls stopped and stared.  
'' guy's you ready?'' brick asked, they nodded.

the guys wet onto the middle and just stoode there and clapped there hands in a beat. the group of girls followed. '' do they actually think there going to win, with this stupid get '' kauro laughed.

'' break a leg!'' miyako smiled, cheering.

**"All Around The World"**  
**(feat. Ludacris)**

**_[butch]_**  
**You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it**  
**(You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it)**  
**I think it's time, think it's time that you show it**  
**You're beautiful, beautiful**

**Go go go**  
**[brick]**  
**Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?**  
**Why you actin' so shy holdin' back, holdin' back?**  
**We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that**  
**So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back**

they started dancing around. doing some hip hop moves, and more people joined. throwing there money  
in the cap.

**[all]**

**'Cuz all around the world people want to be loved (yeah)**  
**'Cuz all around the world they're no different than us (no)**  
**All around the world people want to be loved**  
**All around the world they're no different than us**  
**All around the world**  
**All around the world**  
**[boomer]**  
**You're crazy girl, crazy girl, you should know it**  
**(You're crazy girl, crazy girl, don't control it)**  
**Light it up, light it up, so explosive**  
**You're crazy girl (yeah yeah)**  
**[brick]**  
**Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?**  
**Why you actin' so shy holdin' back, holdin' back?**  
**We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that**  
**So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back**

a bunch of boys i have no idea where they came from, joined in and started dancing.  
he winked at me making me go wild in side, and to get glares from other girls.

**[all]**  
**All around the world people want to be loved (yeah)**  
**All around the world they're no different than us (no)**  
**All around the world people want to be loved**  
**All around the world they're no different than us**  
**All around the world**

butch started dancing a solo. he was an amazing dancer, and when he did a black flip it made the whole  
crowd go wild..

**_[butch]_**  
**Yeah**  
**Okay**  
**Once again**  
**(All around the world)**  
**The dynamic duo is back at it**  
**JB, Luda!**  
**I love everything about you, you're imperfectly perfect**  
**Everyone's itching for beauty, but just scratchin' the surface**  
**Lost time is never found, can the DJ please reverse it?**  
**In life we pay for change, let's make every second worth it**  
**Anything can work if you work it when people say you don't deserve it**  
**Then don't give in, 'cuz hate may win some battles, but love wins in the end**  
**You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light**  
**Beauty revolves around you**  
**It's only right that...**

in sync they all danced showing off there hip hop moves.  
i could see kauro was getting nervous, she hated to lose. and the guys were great!

**[all]**  
**All around the world people want to be loved**  
**All around the world they're no different than us**  
**All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)**  
**All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)**  
**All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)**  
**All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)**  
**All around the world**

they ended in a strong pose staring strait at us. '' oh god, this just got harder.'' i explained.

we all looked nervous, but it was part of our act. miyako had thought of a plan to look week and defeated and hey, it's actually working. cause the guys came over to use with huge smiles.

'' wow you guy's were... wow.'' miyako smiled. kauro and i nodded. '' well were going to try and do this.'' kauro sighed, and that's when butch turned and looked at her. he new something was up, kauro never ever came forward and claimed defeat. not with out a fight that is.

we walked onto the stage, where a huge crowd stared back. we explained everything to the guys who danced with brick.

i swear i knew there was a spot light on us. we all looked at one another and nodded. we took off our sweaters and threw them in the crowd.

**"Move" little mix**

**_[All:]_**  
**Mmh _[x4]_ (ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh _[repeats]_**

**_[miyako:]_**  
**Hey baby (mmh _[x12]_)**  
**Tell me your name**  
**I got a fever for you**  
**I just can't explain**  
**But there's just one problem**  
**I'm a bit old school**  
**When it comes to lovin'**  
**I ain't chasing you**  
**Ain't waiting**  
**I'm on a roll**  
**You've got to let yourself go**

the guys who helped us dance grabbed us by the waist and put us on cars.  
i started dancing harder, with the back up started passing around the magic hat and we got more money!

**_[kauro:]_**  
**Oh (talk to me)**  
**You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)**  
**Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)**  
**'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)**

**_[momoko:]_**  
**Hey,**  
**Get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Looking so hot,**  
**I think that I might fall (woo!)**  
**Feeling like it's my birthday**  
**Like Christmas day came early**  
**Just what I want**  
**So when we move**  
**You move**

**_[All:]_**  
**Hey**  
**Get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Looking so hot**  
**I think that I might fall**  
**Feeling like it's my birthday**  
**Like Christmas day came early**  
**Just what I want**  
**So when we move**  
**You move**

we showed off our hip hop dancing. this was so much fun i forgot why i was doing it, we continued dancing in back up dancers were amazing. we made the crowd go wiled when we swayed our hips back and forth.

**_[miyako]_**  
**Oh silly**  
**Why you afraid?**  
**Don't be a big baby**  
**Quit playing games**  
**And put your arms around me**  
**You know what to do**  
**And we can take it down low**

**_[kauro:]_**  
**Oh**  
**You know that I've been waiting for you (for you!)**  
**Don't leave me standing all by myself (myself!)**  
**Cause I ain't looking at no one else (looking at no one else, looking at no one else)**  
**(hey yeah oh)**  
**[ all]**  
**Hey**  
**Get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Looking so hot**  
**I think that I might fall**  
**Feeling like it's my birthday**  
**Like Christmas day came early**  
**Just what I want**  
**So when we move**  
**You move**

**Get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Looking so hot (yeah!)**  
**I think that I might fall**  
**Feeling like it's my birthday**  
**Like Christmas day came early (early! Yeah)**  
**Just what I want**  
**So when we move**  
**You move**

**_[momoko]_**  
**I know that you wanna**  
**But you can't cause you gotta**  
**Stay cool in the corner**  
**When the truth is that you wanna move**  
**So move**  
**I know that you wanna**  
**But you can't cause you gotta**  
**Stay cool in the corner**  
**When the truth is that you wanna move**  
**So move**

**_[kauro:]_**  
**Move it baby, oh!**  
**You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!)**  
**Don't leave me standing all by myself**  
**Cause I ain't looking at no one else**  
**Looking at no one else**  
**Looking at no one else**

**_[All:]_**  
**Hey! Hey!**  
**I'm ready, hey!**  
**Boy come and get me**  
**Don't be scared**  
**Show me what you do**  
**Don't you know a girl**  
**Like a boy who moves?**  
**Hey! Hey!**  
**I'm ready, hey!**  
**Boy come and get me**  
**Don't be scared**  
**Show me what you do**  
**Don't you know a girl**  
**Like a boy who moves?  
**

i found brick's eyes in an instant. i could always find his eyes, my smile got wider. as i winked at him.(hey he did it to me, i'm just returning the wink.) we danced harder, and the dancers in the back flipped off the cars. leaving us girls to staying the spotlight .it was time for our big finish!

**Hey,**  
**Get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Looking so hot**  
**I think that I might fall**  
**Feeling like it's my birthday**  
**Like Christmas day came early**  
**Just what I want**  
**So when we move**  
**You move**

**Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!**  
**Boy come and get me**  
**Don't be scared**  
**Show me what you do**  
**Don't you know a girl**  
**Like a boy who moves!**

we ended strong. the crowd went wild! our magic hat was over flowing, and it was a long hat. i got off the car and put back on my sweater. it was freezing. we quickly pilled up into the car, and went back to brick's house.

we ran right into the house, only to get a scolding from brick's mom for not getting off our shoes.  
after a few minutes of counting we finally got our total.

'' okay everybody say your total at the same time. one ...two...go!''

'' one hundred and twenty two.'' the guys yelled.  
'' one hundred and twenty '' the girls yelled.

'' yes we won! ''the guy's yelled. kauro was furious. i was to how could we lose by two dollars.

'' so UN fair. '' i yelled .'' we won fair and square. momoko. the crowd just loved us better.'' butch smirked.

after the arguing and swearing, we finally admitted our defeat. brick's mom said she would give it to them tomorrow in cash. and everybody left.

brick could finally get me home. i had packed my stuff up, and we walked to brick's car.

'' that was fun. well for the winners that is.'' brick smirked.  
'' ha ha'' i sighed.  
'' no lie, you guy's were great.'' brick smiled. '' you have a nice voice.'' we said reaching the parking lot.

but we didn't know that some people were waiting there for us.

'' hello momoko.'' lucy smiled.

* * *

**end of chapter 16.**


	17. Chapter 17 a girl can dream

**hey guy's**

**i know last episode was a clif hanger!**

**more fun that way. (laughs evilly)**

* * *

kauro's p.o.v

As miyako, boomer,butch and I said our good bye's to brick's family.  
We noticed brick and momoko where still outside, but there were other people there

'' What's going on over there?'' Boomer asked, he clearly saw it to. Brick better not have done something again, to get natsuki mad.'' Let's go check it out, who are does people?'' Butch started walking towards them .us hot on his trail.

As we got closer, i called momoko's name. She turned and i knew something was wrong.  
We stood beside momoko and brick, facing some other people.

Sadly, i knew who each of does people were. Lucy, Himeko, Natsuki. And two other people who i never new would come back. Mitch and Cody.

'' Well hello, hello'' Mitch smirked at me, how much a hated him. Stupid ex boyfriends.  
I could feel butch getting mad, his anger i could feel it. I don't know how but i just can.

Momoko's p.o.v

I stared at Lucy and natsuki. Those words replayed in my head.

**_Few minutes before_**

_'' Hello momoko.'' Lucy smiled. I don't know what was going on. I knew natsuki, lucy and himeko where there. And two other guys who I've seen before .  
'' What do you want?'' Brick asked, Natsuki wasn't trying to hide the glare he was giving him. '' Momoko, i didn't know you could move on so fast.'' Lucy smirked  
'' But, don't worry.'' She grabbed onto natsuki's arm and held close. '' He already moved on too'' _

**Present time**

'' I'm suppose to care why?'' I asked, natsuki looked pissed. I knew they were just doing this to make me jealous.  
''I'm not stupid, i know it's fake.'' I laughed, i don't know why i just felt the need to. "Now if you guy's are done wasting my time, move i wanna go home.''

Brick smirked. '' Seriously, natsuki. If your trying to get your girl back, try harder next time.''  
Natsuki acted quickly he grabbed onto brick's collar, but as fast as he did it. Butch and boomer where by his side.

''Back off.'' Boomer yelled. Those two guy's who where standing by natsuki , were right behind natsuki too.  
'' Fuck off .'' The blonde guy said, his voice was calm but deadly.  
Brick grabbed onto natsuki's head and was about to punch him, when Miyako stopped everybody.

''Guy's! fighting won't do anything. We have to all be friends, so what we all hate each other.  
But fighting won't make a big difference. So let's quit this.'' Miyako yelled.

Natsuki let go of bricks collar, as brick let go of his shirt." Why are you guys back." Kauro asked looking at the two new guys who came with natsuki. " don't you know, we came back for you." The guy with the dark hair smirked.

" Well you can't have us. our hearts are taken." Miyako smiled. it's the first time that I've heard miyako so confident !( tears in my eyes.)

" by this guy, you've got to be serious." the blonde one said. " woah, I don't know who the hell you guys are. But you don't talk to my friends like that." I yelled, yelled, thease guys were pissing me off.

" Oh, Lookay here." the dark haired said. " last time I saw you, you were the popular bitch of the school. "

" oh you got the bitch part right, but the popular part. She through it out the window." Lucy glared.

" shut up. " brick glared. " don't talk to her like that."

" oh, so this is the boyfriend's. " the guy in blonde smirked. He looked all the guys up and down. " kauro with bitchy butch. Miyako with dumb blonde. And momoko with this new guy. " Mitch explained.

"w-wait, I'm not with ..." I was interrupted. " yeah so what if I'm dating momoko. " brick asked.

i swear my heart skipped ten beats. " I knew it!" Miyako jumped up and down. " oh miyako of all guys, you picked boomer. " the blonde said.

" Boomer is better than you will ever be." Miyako said crossing her hands. " thats why we broke up."

i swear a light bulb light it up on top of my head. I finally put the pieces in place. " oh. Now I get it. miyako you use to date the blonde, and kauro use to date the dark head one." I said putting. Finger on my chin. " so that's why your here. Let me assure you something. There never going back to you two, I don't even know you for a long time. but I do know one thing you guys Are dicks. "

" bitch, nobody asked you for your opinion. " cody glared. " fuck off, don't talk to me like that. " I Glared. " don't waist your time , let me tell you this clearly." Butch said. " they. Don't. Want. You. so fuck of."

butch grabbed onto kauro hand and pulled her away, miyako and boomer hot on there trail. " butch don't leave," himeko yelled .Brick and I head to the car and got in.

" What the fuck momoko, your a slut." himeko yelled. We drove past them. We drove in silence. We made it to my house, and the lights were on.i knew my dad and jenny were home.

" did you actually mean what you said? " I asked. " you know, that ' she's my girlfriend act.?" I asked, brick looked at me.

" you know, if it's an act to piss does two guys off. It's okay. Just that shocked me a little that you said That. Because well, to tell you the truth they pissed me off two. That was my first time hearing about them. Haha, why am I talking to much? I'm talking to much aren't I. when I'm nervous I- "

I was stopped by bricks lips crushing onto mine. I was shocked at first but kissed back. His lips tasted sweat, his hand wrapped around my waist and my hands were around his neck. We ended the kiss and my face was hot.

" Well that was a nice way to tell me to shut up." I smiled. Brick laughed, " I love you momo." He smiled.

It took me a while to answer, I never liked saying I love you to any body. Even when I was dating natsuki I only said ' love you' never ' I love you'. But brick was different, he was kind loving. And the total package.

" I love you to, brick." I smiled, as he leaned in and kissed me again.

i made it into the house with hearts in my eyes. "I'm home." I yelled, I walked to the living room. And my dad was sitting on the couch with jenny.

" Hey dad i'm back." I smiled. a normal dad would have run into my arms, and start screaming at me for sleeping at a guy he barley news house. But my dad didn't give a shit about me.

" Oh that's great honey, I don't know where you went. But can you go and make more popcorn." My dad asked Eyes glued on the t.v and Jenny's boobs.

I walked to the kitchen and popped a popcorn bag in the microwave. It wasn't a surprise that my dad didn't care, he didn't even know where I went. " I feel the love." I sighed, but nothing could ruin this day.

brick finally kissed me!

i know I'm not boy crazy any more... Well that boy crazy any more. But I'm so happy I could throw my glass slipper at him and make him find me.

I'm not that boy crazy, but hey.

a girl can dream, right?

* * *

**well happy ending.**

**there is still more chapters people.**

**review.**


	18. Chapter 18 YOU CHEATED!

**chapter 18 **

**everybody keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

momoko's p.o.v

I walked into the library with my books in hand. I had to get my reading assignment done.  
I grabbed onto some books i knew i needed.

I sat down at a table where no one would bother me. I had to get my readings done, I've barely even began it . I've been too busy.

I sat down and put my head in my books. I checked the weather on my phone, they said a bad storm was hitting again. It was my lunch brake, and i had to do homework. I know, i could have been eating. but no.. i had homework.

I put my head in the books, i'm really good at memorizing things. So it was okay for me to just skim threw it.  
Another thing i hated about my eyes is that i need glasses. My pink glasses were on me, i hated wearing them but i had to.

I stood up and picked another book from the shelf, as i sat down and open it.  
a letter fell out. I grabbed it and Unfolded it. I read the date . In big bold letters it red.

_Dear Natsuki,_

_I'm sorry i don't think i can do this.  
we have to stop._

Someone was approaching, i quickly stuffed the letter back into the book. I didn't say anything to the person.

'' Momoko,'' I turned to face brick. ''What do you want, brick?'' I asked, i was pretty sure he could feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest. Some one had rote a letter to Natsuki about.. well i have no idea about what.

'' Thanks for the nice greeting.'' He laughed, and sat on the chair beside her. '' Brick i can't do this right now, i have to study.'' I told him. '' Did you know that they said on the announcement, everybody go to the round gym.'' He said.  
'' Did they really?'' I asked.'' Why?"

'' Well because a snow storm is coming, and it's not like anybody can leave.'' He explained, i sighed and started packing my stuff.

'' He weather has been crazy these days.'' I said. '' Do we have to go now?''  
'' Don't know, but we can stay longer.'' Brick laughed about to kiss me. When the librarian comes over and hits us on the back of the head. '' Round gym. Get moving!'' She yelled.

Brick and i got up and left. ''Let's go find the others.'' He said.

We followed the stream of kids who were heading the direction of the gymnasium. As everybody piled into the gymnasium, the principle got to the front .

'' Everybody please calm down, it's just a snow storm. You kid's aren't aloud to leave our sights.  
We have to make sure you all okay, please do not leave. Only to go to the washroom, witch the teachers will escort you.'' He explained. '' So everybody just hang around for a while.

'' Brick, Momoko.'' We turned around to see our friends smiling faces. '' Hey guy's, this is crazy right?'' Butch asked.  
'' Yes it is, everybody is freaked out by the weird weather. I think demons are attacking.'' I laughed.  
'' Momoko you are still the same.'' Kauro sighed, we all laughed.

'' Guys go find a place for us to sit.'' I told the guys they nodded and headed another way. Once they where out of sight, i turned t the girls.  
'' Guys come on we have to go back to the library!'' I whispered to them. ''Why?'' Miyako asked.  
'' I found a letter that someone wrote to Natsuki, i didn't get time to read it all, come on.'' I explained, they nodded and we began to walk out.

Making sure that no teacher was in the hall, we ran into the library.

'' Where did you put the book?'' kauro asked. '' Well i put it right on the table i was sitting on, it's right beside that book shelf.'' I pointed to the book shelf at the far corner.

Brick's p.o.v

'' Where are the girls?'' Butch asked, we looked around just to see them sneak out of the main doors.  
'' Guy's let's go..'' I was cut short. When Natsuki, Cody and Mitch left the room shortly following the girls direction.

We started pushing threw the kids, heading for the doors.

When the announcement came on.

No p.o.v

The girls walked towards the table just as the announcements went on.

_'' Everybody please this is a secure school. Stay where you are, teachers have already came around and locked every door in the school. Do not leave, the snow storm is huge.''_

'' Well isn't that interesting?'' the girls were startled by the voice, they turned to see Natsuki, Mitch and Cody.

'' Oh god, were stuck in here with you guy's.'' kauro sighed in frustration. Momoko ignored them and walked towards the table, natsuki followed her gaze and grabbed the book.

'' Natsuki please give that book, i need it.'' Momoko explained.  
'' And why is that?'' He raised an eyebrow.  
'' I just need it.'' She said crossing her arms.

'' Okay. Why did you guy's follow us?'' kauro asked.  
'' Who said we followed you.'' Mitch smirked.  
'' well you probably did.'' Miyako said shyly, she wasn't one to talk big.

'' Natsuki can you just give me the book.'' Momoko glared.

'' And what will you give me for it.'' Natsuki smirked, he grabbed onto Momoko's arm and pulled her  
close. '' how about with your body.'' He whispers into her ear. Momoko pulled away from him, face flushed.

'' I'm telling you to just give me the book.'' Momoko said a little to fast, Natsuki laughed. '' If you want it you better take my other.''

He pulled out a chair and sat on it, legs on the table hands on the back of his head.  
'' Rich boys.'' Momoko sighed.

'' Hey kauro isn't this your hat?'' Mitch asked. kauro and Miyako turned and looked at him, '' Hey give that back'' kauro yelled as she ran towards him about to kick him. '' Come and get it.'' Mitch and Cody both ran deeper into the library, kauro and Miyako right behind them.

'' So, are you going to give it back.'' Momoko asked.  
'' Take my other. Than we'll see.'' Natsuki smirked.  
'' Fine, i'll just be walking to my friends than.'' Momoko turned and walked into the nearest tower of bookshelf.

She new Natsuki was still there.

Momoko made sure he was looking the way she left, so she walked closer.  
Quietly , making sure he doesn't see her.

When she new she was as closer as she could possibly get, Momoko charged for the book.

She grabbed it, just as Natsuki grabbed onto her and pulled her closer.  
'' Why do you want it so bad.'' Natsuki asked looking strait into her eyes.  
'' Because...i just do.''  
'' That's not an answer.''  
mMmoko sighed.'' Because someone wrote a letter to you, when we were still dating.''  
'' So what, i got lots of love letters when we were dating.''  
'' Well that one's different.''

Natsuki's eyes grew wide, and he took the letter out of her hands.

He skimmed threw it, and realization dawned on his face.

There was silence.

momoko broke it.'' so. are you going to tell me what it says?''  
'' No.''  
'' Than just tell me who the letter is from.''  
'' It's from...'' Natsuki sighed.'' Lucy.''

Momoko was shocked why would Lucy send him a love letter. Unless.

Momoko put the peices together.

Love letter.

The words on the letter.

_I'm sorry i don't think i can do this.  
we have to stop._

'' You cheated.'' Momoko yelled, she was outraged.

* * *

**well hehe**

**let's find out what the next chapter has to say about this.**

**wink wink ( laughs evilly)**


	19. Chapter 19 I love him

**chapter 19 ! **

**Keep reading**

* * *

Natsuki's p.o.v

" you cheated ! " Momoko yelled. " with Lucy, my best friend! "

momoko sighed frustrated. " momoko I was going to tell you, but we're threw so it doesn't matter." I explained.

she didn't say anything. " yeah, your right." She agreed. " we broke up, I'm with brick now."

"so you still have feelings." I smirked. " no, I don't." She stated, I could tell she was furious.

" You know natsuki, your a dick. I actually liked you." she growled. " but you cheated. I should have known, rich boys all do that."

" whoa so it's because I'm rich. " I laughed, she glared at me.

"I'm leaving . "

" like you can. " I smirked, she didn't say anything. She turned and didn't look at me. "

'' and why do you care so much?huh? i thought you didn't love me no more.''

'' yeah. your right i don't love, i don't give a damn about you.!''  
'' who the fuck do you think your talking to like that?!'' i yelled.

'' i'm leaving.''

she started heading for the direction her friends went.  
when i grabbed onto her and pinned her against the bookshelf.

'' don't act like a bitch, i can still beat the fuck out of you.''

momoko's p.o.v

i wanted to cry my heart out. how could he cheat on me, with Lucy.  
one of my best friends. god a want to punch something right now.

'' your not touching me no more, if you do watch i'm going to the cops. your done beating me up'' i yelled.  
i tried to leave, but he put pulled me back.

'' i know momoko that you still love me, that's why your so mad about me cheating.'' he smirked.'' if you still want me just tell me, and we can get back together.''

'' let me tell you one thing. first of all i hate your guts. the only reason i'm mad is because i use to like you, i use to like you allot. till i found out how much of a dick you were. second of all, i never loved you i only liked you. there's a difference.'' i stated. '' i have never ever told you that i loved you.''

i pushed away from him, just as the announcements went on.

_doors are locked everybody, the snow has calmed down. you can return home, school is canceled for today._

'' kauro, miyako.'' i yelled, they popped out of the shelves. and they looked pissed.  
'' let's leave this hell whole.''

'' momoko, you do love me.'' natsuki yelled after me, just as we walked out.

'' momoko you okay.'' miyako asked, '' i'm fine, i'll talk to you guy's later.'' i smiled.

Brick, butch, and boomer jumped out of the door of the gymnasium. "hey , guys" miyako smiled. " what the hell were you guys doing?" Butch yelled, " we went to the library cause I found a note there earlier. " momoko explained.

" did you read it?" Boomer asked, " oh it's okay I don't need to. I know what it says already." Momoko smiled, " I have to go home, so I'll see you guys"

momoko walked away from the group, just as natsuki walked out of the library.

" she's mad." Kauro sighed. " what happend ?" brick asked. " I don't know, she was talking to natsuki. We don't know what they were talking about. But after momoko seemed really mad." Miyako explained.

" natsukI that bitch." Brick growled." Maybe it has something to do with the letter, we didn't get to read it." Kauro stated.

" Let's go find it." Boomer said, we walked into the library.

" look around everybody."

they looked around, when butch miyako found it. " here it is!" Miyako squealed.

miyako read it aloud, it said:

' dear natsuki,

I'm sorry I can't do this.

we have to stop.

if we're going to be together, you better brake up with momoko.

i know you don't really like her that much, just brake up with her please.

shes already getting suspiciousness.

i can't stop wanting you,

love,

Lucy

" he cheated on her!" Butch yelled.

" And they were a really good couple!"

" but with Lucy, momokos best friend." Kauro sighed.

" so you found that out, huh?" They all turned to see natsuki Leaning on the door frame.

" I don't understand you, natsuki. you cheated on her with her best friend and than you want her back when she's dating somebody else. " kauro yelled at him.

" She loved me, who said the feelings were mutual." Natsuki glared. " don't fuck with me, I know you actually loved her. It's because she didn't love you, it's because she doesn't love you anymore, that's why your pissed." miyako explained.

" she does love me!" natsuki yelled. " you sound like a maniac!" brick yelled.

" You guys better watch your backs, fucking with me is the last thing you'll ever do." Natsuki glared than walked away.

" I'm going to look for momoko." Brick said about to walk out, when miyako stopped him.

" i don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now." Miyako stated.

" Well I'm not anyone, I'm her boyfriend." Brick said as he walked out.

with momoko

momoko put on her skates, it was snowing a lot outside.

she was in an inside skating ring.

She just had to clear her mind. " boys, will be boys." She sighed.

Momoko got up, and put her ear phones in and plunged them into her phone.

The song in is anybody out there.

she started singing along with it.

" I don't want to be left

in this war tonight

am I alone in this fight

is anybody out there."

momoko started to cry. How could he do that, she loved him. " momoko!" Momoko turned to see brick, he ran onto the ice.

slipping and gliding towards her. Once he got to her he pulled her close." Brick what are you-"

momoko was cut short by his lips crushing onto hers.

" don't cry he wasn't worth it." Brick says as he embraces her In a Hug.

" I know but it hurts." Momoko sighed. Brick felt his shirt fill with tears. And they stayed in that position.

Hugging on the ice.

? P.o.v

i sat on the bathroom floor crying. how could he be so cruel.

my body ached, it felt horrible. I had bruises all over my arms.

but I loved him, I new I should run. But i couldn't I loved him, I cried.

" stop crying, Lucy." Natsuki yelled. " you wanted to be with me. Come back tomorrow and we can do it again."

* * *

**well thats the end Of chapter 19**

**clif hanger. Review please ㈵6**


	20. Chapter 20 hit the brakes!

**Hello, Hello.**

**I'm back and ready to attack. ( Well with books. ha ha)**

**Chapter 20 !**

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

Four of us. kauro, Miyako , Brick, and I.

Were standing outside shivering from the cold, in the parking lot of our school.

When boomer arrived, and a few minutes later Butch.

''Were all here!'' I said.

'' Ready for a week of fun!.'' Said Miyako.

Well your probably wondering what were talking about. Were going to a Lodge, near the outside of town.  
We tried to raise enough to go, but it didn't matter the rest of the money that we didn't get the Lodge usually pays. The Lodge is owned by an old couple, and there forty year old kids.

Were going there for a whole week, no parents ,away from home. The joy!

'' Yeah well were still stuck with the teachers.'' Butch growled.

'' I'm pretty sure the teachers will forgot about us sooner or later.'' Brick laughed.

'' We still got a week filled with free supplies of junk food!.'' I said.'' I hope they have the big dessert table!''

'' Yeah, but a week away from home. I'm going to miss my grandma'' Miyako said worried.

'' Are you crazy! '' kauro yelled.'' I'm happy to be leaving my crazy family!''

We all laughed.

At that moment our bus pulled up.

A loud cheer rose up from everybody in the parking lot.

We were on the bus, good thing we were all together on the same bus. We weren't due to arrive till the afternoon, because of all the snow.

We only got to get three stops. one for brake, were we could eat out lunch and just chat. The other two is two stop for washroom. we were the last bus to leave, because some kid didn't want to say bye to hi mom.

I was a little nervous to be on a bus right now, it was really cold earlier. The news said that there was going  
to be a snow storm. Two today, one right now witch was suppose to be the small one.  
Another in the afternoon.

Most of everybody wanted it to hit while we were on the bus, but i don't want that. Snow scares me a little.  
I know i sound like a three year old, but i hate storms.

I sat beside kauro on the bus, they were chatting away. But my mind was some where else.  
My ear buds were plugged into my phone and i was stuck in my world of music.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, i turned to kauro. '' You know what i said about wanting to leave my family?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Well don't i'm scared with out them, i'm just happy i'm away from there craziness.'' She chuckled. ''Don't worry, as least you got a family.'' I smiled.

'' Whoa, Momoko. I didn't mean it like that. '' She assured me. I laughed. '' It's okay, I didn't mean what i said. I just mean you should be really great full.''

I pulled out two lolly-pops out of my bag. Handed one to kauro and popped the other on in my mouth.

'' Hey, did you hear about Lucy ?'' kauro asked.  
'' know what happened?''  
'' It seems that she has marks all over her arms, in the change room some people they asked how she got the, she said marks of love. I think she's a nut job!.''

I was about to agree, when the bus stopped.I looked out the window, we were on a bridge, it wasn't time to stop. The boy's in the back who were singing 'wrecking ball' quieted down.

'' What's happening!?'' Someone yelled, i turned to see himeko. She looked like she was scared as hell.  
The bus started moving slowly. We crashed into something big. The bus stopped and everybody jerked up from there seats and hit the seat in front.

Everybody screamed.

'' Oh my god!.'' I screamed. kauro grabbed on to my arm and held onto the chair.

Brick ran up to the front of the bus, '' The bus driver is passed out!.'' He yelled.

'' The teacher is out too!''

'' What's going on, why is the bus still moving!?''

Who ever screamed was right. The bus was moving now, it was moving back.

'' Hit the brake!'' A girl named Kayla yelled.

Brick pushed the bus driver off and hit the brake, '' It's not working. I need help!''

'' Guy's were really close to the edge of the bridge!'' A guy from the back yelled.

I don't know were he came from.  
But natsuki got the front of the bus and helped with the brake.

The bus came to a halt. A wave of relief fell threw everyone.

Everybody started cheering. '' Guy's let's get out fast. The Lodge is about a thirty minute walk.'' A kid names Jack said, he was a smart guy. Usually quiet. '' I can lead the way.''

Everybody pilled out of the bus, as we followed jack. I grabbed onto brick's hand.  
'' I'm scared,brick.'' I told him.'' It's okay, i'm here.''

Half way into our walk, police officers and another bus found us.

The people who worked at the lodge showed us our rooms, boys and girls sepret. We were in room 103 i was so tired i didn't care, i found a bunk bed. The bunk bed was carved out of wood.

Miyako was on the lower bunk bed, while i was on the top. I pulled on my pajamas in the washroom, (Witch i had to wait a long time to go in.)  
My pajamas were a big red and gray shirt, which said 54 in big bold letters.

My shorts, you could barley see my shorts because of my over size t-shirt.  
My hair was in a messy bun.

Once my head hit that pillow, i was gone in my dream world.

No p.o.v

Momoko woke up with a jolt, she had another dream.  
Momoko sat up, and looked out the big window. It was still dark, momoko sighed and tried to get back to sleep.  
She pulled the cover over her head, momoko tried but she couldn't do it.

She pulled off her covers, and got of the bed. Slowly not trying to wake any body up.

Momoko slowly open the door, and got out. I slowly took my wallet out of my  
She had seen the vending machine walking in.

Before walking down the hall, i checked if there were any teachers out. We weren't aloud to leave our rooms at night.

Momoko quickly ran towards the vending machine. Nobody was there, she let out a sigh of relief.

She put in her money, and a mars bar came out. She needed something sweet right now.

'' Hi Momoko.''

Momoko jumped up, startled by the voice. She turned to see Natsuki leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

'' Oh my god, Natsuki. You scared me.'' Momoko sighed, he just smiled at her.  
'' Yeah-okay, i'm leaving.'' Momoko said as she turned to leave. Just as a shadow appeared on the wall.

Momoko panicked. before even thinking natsuki grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her in to the janitors closet.

They heard footsteps approach, stop. Than walk away.

'' Thank you.'' Momoko sighed.

'' No prob,'' natsuki smiled, momoko slowly open the door. But a hand reached around her and closed it.  
'' Natsuki, i have to go.'' Moko said not facing him.

''Momoko. I have to talk to you.'' Natsuki said. '' natsuki, i have to go.'' Momoko repeated.

'' Momoko, i can't do this. I need you back, i really love you.''

momoko turned to face natsuki and from the look on his face he meant it.

He really meant it.

* * *

**hey everybody scary chapter!**

**review please, chapter 21 is coming up**


	21. Chapter 21 over the cliff

**chapter 21**

**keep reading!**

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

I climbed out of bed, i looked around everybody was gone.

I sighed, i'm late for breakfast.

I pulled out a towel from my bag, and walked into the bathroom.  
I caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror, i still had a little cut on my bottom lip.

Stupid Natsuki.

The words that Natsuki had said still rang in my head.

_'' Momoko, i can't do this. I need you back, i really love you.''_

Last night was crazy, let me tell you about it.

Flashback

_'' Momoko, i can't do this. I need you back, i really love you.''_

_'' Natsuki, not now. You can't tell me that now.'' I sighed. '' I'm with brick.''  
_

_'' You don't even love him. You love me.'' He put a finger to his chest._

_'' You can't tell me who to love, you had your chance. Were threw.'' I explained.  
He glared at me, i tried not to give in._

_''This conversation is .'' i turned to the door.  
I was about to open it when Natsuki slammed it shut._

_''Are you serious!.'' I yelled. '' Just get over it natsuki, your with Lucy. She loves you, you can't just-'' I was about to continue when Natsuki punched me on the face. I fell back hitting the wall._

_Immediately. The taste blood coming from the cut that had appeared on my bottom lip. _

_Natsuki garbbed onto my hair , roughly. Causing me to cry out in pain._

_'' I'm warning you, if you continue staying with brick. I swear i will kill him.'' He whispered in my ear, making my body tremble with fear._

_He pulled me into a hungry kiss. I felt sick, i wanted to cry._

_He finally stopped the kiss, and let go of my hair. _

_'' I will kill him.'' He glared as he open the door and got out._

End of flashback

I shower fast and got out of the washroom. I picked out what to wear.

I put on a pair of jeans, and a baby blue turtle neck.

I pulled my hair in a messy bun, and put on my brown boots.

I walked out towards the elevator, there was a button that read lobby so i pressed it.

I stood there listening to the elevator music. I heard a ding, and the elevator doors open.

The lobby was really easy to find. I stepped into the dinning room, there were large tables everywhere. Filled with people eating. Most from the people at our school.

''Momoko!.'' I turned to see miyako waving me over.

I smiled as i walked over to the table.

'' Did you sleep well sleeping beauty.'' kauro asked.

'' Yeah, you can say that.'' I laughed as i sat down beside her.'' Hey, so what are we doing today?''

I grabbed a menu and looked at all the delicious food. But i finally decided.

'' I would like the large stack of strawberry pancakes. And a cup of 7up'' I told the waiter, he nodded and walked away.

'' Today, where all going skiing.'' kauro smiled, as she filled her mouth with her omelet.

'' Well, except for me i'm going to meet you guy's later.'' Miyako announced.

'' We can race down the mountains!.'' Boomer suggested.

'' We know who's going to win that race!.'' kauro smirked.

'' Yup that's going to be moi '' Butch smiled.

'' Yeah right.'' Kauro said playfully hitting him on the arm.

'' Well this is going to be fun!.'' Brick laughed. The waiter came over and handed me my food.

'' Thank you.'' I smiled, i grabbed my fork and my syrup and began to eat. oh it was so good, the strawberry pancakes was delicious.

'' You know one time in my life i tried to be a vegetarian.'' I explained

'' You'' Butch laughed. '' Of all people, please. Your killing me!''

'' I did. But it only lasted for a week, i passed by the candy store. And i gave in, i couldn't take it.'' I laughed.'' Does were good times.''

'' Well i'm full.'' Miyako said pushing her plate to the center of the table.

'' Remember guy's we'll meet up later, let's just take some time to calm down from the food.''

We waited a few minutes, most of everybody left already for outside.'' I can't wait any more, let's go.'' kauro grabbed onto Butch's hand and they they were gone.

'' Boomer, we'll meet you outside. '' Brick said patting him on the back, we walked towards our friends.

Brick grabbed onto my hand, as we walked out.

'' Let's do this!.'' I smiled. Brick smiled at me, than realization dawned on his face.

'' What happen to your lip.'' He asked, as we got into the elevator . '' You didn't have that before.''

'' I... well,'' I started, i suddenly got interested on the elevator buttons. There were quite allot, twenty nine floors.

'' Natsuki did it didn't he?'' Brick asked as the elevator doors closed.

'' How did he even do that, i saw you get it into your room.'' Brick said as he put his hand on my face.

'' Brick i'm telling you that you better, stay away from Natsuki. He threaten me if-''

'' Wait, he threaten you?!'' Brick yelled, outraged.

'' Brick listen to me. You have to stay away from him, he said he's going to kill you. Knowing Natsuki, he doesn't ever lie about something like that.''

'' Momoko, your acting all protective. That's my job. I'm not going to get hurt okay. '' Brick sighed. '' What can one guy do?''

_Allot of damage. _I thought, as the doors slid open.

Miyako's P.O.V

'' I'll be with you in five minutes, okay.'' I kissed boomer on the cheek and walked away.

I walked down the narrow hall, finding the elevator easily.

As i got in i looked at the room floors. There were quite allot. '' Oh, what was the floor for our room again?''

I totally forgot, i was about to get out and go ask someone. When someone walked in and the doors closed.

'' Hello. Miyako.''

I stared horrified at Cody's smirking face.

With momoko ( Momoko's p.o.v )

'' Let's do this.'' I yelled, it took us a while to climb up the top of the mountain.  
But we did it!

There were four trails, the first one was okay. Not that scary. Trail number two and three was really scary.

But sadly kauro and butch wanted us to take the scariest one of all. The fourth one.

'' Ready, set go!.'' kauro yelled, getting a head start. '' So not fair.'' Butch yelled after her.

I laughed. I kicked using my feet , beginning to go down the hill. Brick in front of me.

I took a sharp turn to the right and almost collided into the bunch of trees.

''Watch were your going!.'' Brick yelled over to me.

'' I'm not five brick, don't worry about me!.'' I yelled back.

I don't know what had happened next, rocks started falling out of the sky. Some one was throwing them  
towards him lose his balance a little.

'' Fuck!'' Brick yelled, almost about to hit a tree. The rocks continued to fall, from no ware.

The rocks kept on flying towards him, pushing brick towards the other side of the mountain, '' Stop!'' I yelled.

Finally the rocks stopped falling down. I thought '_what the fuck_.'

That's when i saw what was happening, i quickly stopped and ran towards them.  
It was really hard to do considering i had big skies tied to my feet!

The rocks had pushed brick towards the mountain.

He was going down fast, it didn't seem like he could stop. On of his skies were missing.  
He was struggling to maintain his balance.

'' Brick!.'' I yelled as i continued to run towards him.

He wasn't stopping, he continued to fall closer to the cliff.

''BRICK!'' I yelled. He was no longer in my sight.

He had falling of the mountain cliff.

I ran towards the cliff, my face streaming down with tears. I made it towards the cliff, and looked down.

He's gone.

Miyako's P.O.V

'' Please !'' I yelled, Cody wasn't letting me go. He had pressed every single number on the elevator  
so i could stay longer with him.

He had pinned me to the wall, and he wasn't letting go of me.  
Cody had slapped me on the face, my face burned.

Cody grabbed onto my pig tails and twirled it around his fingers.

'' Your so cute.'' He smiled evilly, i shivered.

I was terrified, before she could say anything. His lips crush on hers.

He forced his tongue into my mouth, finally letting me breath he goes down to my neck.

Leaving hot wet kisses down my neck.

His hand finds my jean zipper and starts pulling it down.  
While the other one is in my shirt trying to pull of my bra strap.

I'm scared! I start to cry.

The elevator stops moving. Cody turned, '' Damn, they already found you.''

The doors open, and boomer walks in. He looks furious.

Cody turns towards boomer letting go off me, i fall to my knees.

'' You better back away from her, than i'll decide if i want to kill you or let you live.'' Boomer growled.  
I've never heard him so mad.

Cody takes out a knife and pints it at me, '' Don't fuck with me, come any closer and i'll cut her.''

Momoko's p.o.v

I looked everywhere, he's not here. '' Brick.'' I cried.

I sat there in the snow, he's gone. brick's gone.

Kauro and butch were on there way down. They called out to me, i couldn't listen.

One more person out of my life that i truly loved. I cried harder.

'' momoko!''

I turned , brick. That's brick's voice.  
'' Brick where are you!.'' I yelled, my heart was over filled with joy.

'' I'M HERE'' he yelled, i stood u and followed his voice. i looked down the cliff.

Brick was hanging onto a frozen tree branch, and he was losing his grip fast.

'' Brick, oh my god.'' I leaned down and reached for him. He reached up with his free hand too.

I couldn't reach, i tried harder. '' Brick i can't reach.'' I yelled, tears filled my eyes again.  
'' Go get help.'' he yelled.  
'' I can't, i won't have time. You will fall.'' I reached for him again, finally grabbing onto his arm.

'' Momoko,'' He grunted. '' Your going to fall.''

'' If i fall at least i'm going down with you. brick, I'm not letting go!'' I yelled. I started to slip, my foot lost balance.

And i fell.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER, LITERLY**

**please review!**


	22. Chapter 22 he told you

**hey guy's, thank you for keep on reading.**

**chapter 22!**

* * *

Miyako's p.o.v

He held a knife to my head.

'' I'm warning you get the hell away from Miyako.'' Boomer glared.

'' Ha, like i'm scared of a coward like you.'' Cody smirked.

'' I'm usually not violent, but i'm warning you.''

'' Won't she look better with a red cut on her neck.'' Cody laughed, he grabbed onto my chin.

He held the knife at my neck, i was trembling from head to toe.

'' It's because you keep pissing me off, Miyako is mine.'' Cody glared.

'' I'm going to say it again.'' Boomer said walking closer.  
'' Get the hell away from Miyako.''

'' You've got some nerves talking to me like your all high and mighty!.'' Cody laughed.

'' Shut the hell up.'' Boomer grabbed the knife, cutting his hand.

'' I'm warning you, if you pull this kind of crap again. I'm going to to kill you.'' Boomer's hand now bleeding from the  
knife.

'' You think i'm going to take that threat seriously.'' Cody laughed. '' i'll do it again, this time i'll beat her so bad.''

'' I warned you.'' Boomers hand was bleeding allot.

Boomer raised his hand dropped the knife, and punched Cody hard on the face.  
knocking Cody out.

'' Are you okay?'' Boomer asked as he walked over to me, he knelled down and kissed me on  
my forehead.

'' I was scared.'' I pulled my hands to my eyes, brushing off the tears that were forming.

'' I'm sorry for leaving you.'' Boomer sighed, he got up pulling me up with him.

He picked me up bridal style, '' What are you doing!'' I squealed.

'' Your my bride and i'm keeping you safe.'' Boomer laughed.

'' What are we going to do about Cody?'' I asked, i turned and looked at his body.

'' Let the teachers find him, he'll have to explain the whole thing.'' Boomer said as we left the elevator.

'' Come on, let me go help you with your hand.''

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

I fell.

The next thing i know, kauro us grabbing onto my collar. While Butch is holding onto her arm.

'' Hold on!'' Butch yelled, he started pulling us slowly up. Man, he was very strong.

Finally he pulled us all up. I lay there in the snow, my heart raising in my chest.

'' What...the...hell were you guy's doing... falling off of a cliff?!'' Butch yelled between breaths.

'' Oh you know, the usual.'' Brick laughed.

I got up and walked over to Brick. Punched him across the face, i knew it didn't hurt. I wasn't strong at all.  
'' What was that for.'' Brick yelled, but i quickly tackled him in a hug.  
'' Don't you ever, dare, scare me like that again. Okay, i was worried sick.'' I could feel the tears coming down my  
face. '' i was really worried brick.''

'' I'm sorry.'' brick apologized.

* * *

Brick's p.o.v

After apologizing to momoko whole bunch of times.

I finally got to confront my attacker.

I walked into the guy's dorm room, half of every guy was in there. But i didn't care.

I found natsuki easily, he was on his bed acting like nothing just happen.

Before i could say anything, he yelled.

'' Everybody out now, if you don't i'll ruin you.''

In a blink of an eye, everyone was gone. Anyone in the right mind knew not to disagree with him.

Natsuki jumped off the bed and walked towards me.

'' I warned her to stay away from you.'' Natsuki smirked.  
'' Now you've got a bit to jumpy and almost died.''

'' You don't fuck with me, she almost gave her life to die with me!.'' I yelled.

'' I'm sorry that cliff was meant for you, not her.''

I grabbed onto his collar, and pushed him towards the wall.

'' Let me explain something to you, she doesn't love you. She loves me.'' I glared.

He laughed. '' Your exactly like me brick, you want Momoko all for yourself. You think she loves you.''

'' But let me ask you something. Have you ever had sex with her?''

I didn't answer, '' Cause i have, I've heard every single sound you can make her do.  
I've touched her were she'll never let a guy touch. I've- '' I din't let him finish, i punched him across the face.

'' I do't give a fuck about what she let you do, that's the past.''

Natsuki laughed '' How do you know she let me do it. Maybe i raped her.''

Even from getting a punch on the face. This guy won't give up.

'' If i find out that you even dared touch her like that, i'll kill you.'' I glared.

'' well you sure will find out soon, if you don't believe me. you'll see a mark on her stomach.''

'' Your just like me! '' Natsuki laughed as i walked out slamming the door.

I was furious how could Natsuki even say that, did he actually do that to Momoko.

I walked towards the library, i knew Momoko was there.

She never ever missed a chance to go read.

I found her with her head in her books, sitting on one of the tables in the back of the room.

''Momoko can i ask you a question.'' i asked, she nodded.

'' I was just talking to natsuki, can i see that mark on your stomach?''

Momoko sighed, she didn't look at me. '' He told you didn't he. About my first time being drunk"

* * *

**cliff hanger !**

**MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON TO YOU. ( I said in my best news reporter voice)**

**review!**


	23. Chapter 23 i can't show brick

**chapter 23**

**i know there is some confusing **

**but i will explain everything in this chapter :P**

* * *

Brick's p.o.v

'' That story i don't know how to start? I don't even know what truly happened my self.'' Momoko shrugged.

'' it was my first time partying, we had gone to a party. Natsuki and i, he said it would be fun. So i went along.'' Momoko chuckled nervously .

'' Well i was wrong, it when down hill the moment i walked threw the door. Natsuki began to drink, sadly i was stupid enough to leave my coke out. Someone spilled it and put beer. I didn't know that , so i drank it and well i got drunk. The rest of the night was a blur, i remeber going back to his next thing i know in was bed. With Natsuki. I still don't know what happened.''

'' Does Natsuki know what had happen .'' I asked, she nodded no.

'' I never brought it up, i try to forget the moment.''

'' Why didn't you ever tell me this?'' i asked.

'' Oh yeah cause i always talk about the night where i forgot half my life.'' She said sarcastically.

'' You should really open up more.'' I stated.

'' I don't like talking to people about my problems, okay.''

'' Momoko, how did you get that mark on your stomach?''

'' i woke up with it that day.'' she said not looking at me in the eyes.

'' Your a terrible liar.'' i told her. '' Let me see the bruise.''

'' I-I can't show you , brick.'' She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

'' Momoko, i just want to see what he did.'' I grabbed her arm gently, but she pulled away.

'' Brick, i said i'm not showing you.''

'' Momoko, i'm just trying to see what he had done to you.'' I told her, she didn't look at me. Tears sprang to her eyes.

'' What are you hiding.'' She didn't answer.

'' Brick, i have to go.'' She got up grabbing her book. She was about to leave when i grabbed her arm, and turned her around  
to face me.

'' What are you hiding? Momoko i just want to see if he hurt you bad.''

'' Brick, there's just some things i don't want to tell you.'' She sighed.

'' You didn't answer my question.'' I stated.

'' Let go of me Brick.'' What did i do to make her so emotional? I asked myself.

'' Momoko! I'm not trying to make you mad. I'm trying to see if what Natsuki did to you was serious, or  
considered rape!.'' I yelled.

'' Let go of me.'' Tears streamed down her face, i was about to pull her into a hug.  
When she got out of my grasp and ran out, just as Boomer and Butch walked in.

'' What happened?'' Boomer asked.

'' Oh, Mr perfect did something wrong.'' Butch laughed.

'' Shut up '' I glared.

'' What happened?'' Boomer repeated.

'' I just touched her, and she got pissed.'' I sighed, sitting down on the chair.

'' Wow, brick you touched her! you bad, bad boy.'' Butch smirked.

'' Don't fuck with me. I didn't touch her like that.''

'' Okay, worry about your problem later. We need to talk to you.'' Boomer said.

'' You know how Halloween is coming up?'' Butch started. '' We were thinking of going to the party that Joann is throwing  
we all know she throws the wildest parties. and we need to figure out what were Waring.''

'' I'm pretty sure Miyako is going to make me go as an octopus, she just loves does things.'' Boomer sighed. Butch laughed.

'' Yeah, i don't even know if Momoko wants to come to a party.'' I sighed.

What did i do.

miyako's p.o.v

I walked down the hall of the lodge, chatting away with Kauro.

We had just came from skating. This lodge is so much fun!

'' Come on, we have to put our skates away. '' Kauro told me, we passed the library.  
We had to put away our skates, back in the storage room.

as we walked into the room. the sound of someone breathing hard filled our ears.

'' oh god, what do we do with the skates. '' i whispered, kauro shrugged.

'' please stop!'' someone yelled, okay they weren't having sex. someone doesn't want to do this.

'' Let's pretend were putting our shoes away, to stop them.'' Kauro whispered, i nodded.

We open the door wide, and walked in.

Two heads turned our way. Natsuki and Lucy's.

Lucy turned her head, it looked like she had been crying. Natsuki's shirt was off, Lucy was only in her bra and underwear.  
Lucy had tears in her eyes, she turned hiding her face from us.

'' Uh,sorry ...we just heard uh.'' I stammered. '' We'll be leaving now.''

We dropped our skates, and dashed out.

We stopped when we got to the elevator, kauro pressed the button.

'' I don't know what had just happened!'' I sighed, taking big gulps of air.

'' If they were together, than why was Lucy crying for help?'' Kauro asked, as the elevator open and we walked in.

'' I knew there fake, there not a real couple.'' I explained. '' He only wanted to make Momoko jealous.''

Momoko's p.o.v

I stared in the mirror, in the girls room.

The bathroom door was locked.

All of the scars and bruises that natsuki had left on me.

I just couldn't show brick them.

* * *

**HEY GUY'S SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 24 COMING UP.**


	24. Chapter 24 i'm sorry, i'm really sorry

**hello hello**

**chapter 24 is here !**

* * *

It was past midnight, All the girls in the lodge from school, sat down in a circle in the room.

It was the middle of the night and the girls wanted to play truth or dare.

Momoko sat on the bunk bed the top one, facing the circle of girls with Kauro beside her, Miyako sitting with the other girls.

'' okay girls it's truth or dare time. the rules are:  
you must do the dare and speak the truth when is asked.  
if you refuse to do the dare you get permanent marker on your face for the whole day  
last rule you must have fun!'' Jane yelled, everybody cheered.

'' I start!'' Stacy yelled, she looked around the room facing each girl.

'' Samantha, truth or dare?''

'' Dare!'' Samantha said nervously.

'' You have to kiss the first person that comes in through the door, no matter who it is. full on the lips!''

Everybody let out a laugh, Samantha was laughing herself. '' Fine!''

'' Okay, my turn, i pick Himeko! truth or dare?'' Samantha asked.

'' Let me see, truth '' Himeko smiled.

'' Is there anyone you like at the lodge?!'' She asked.

Everybody groaned. '' we all know who she likes.'' Kat rolled her eyes. '' it's pretty obvious since she stalks him 24 seven ''

'' i only like one person. and it's not stalking it's talking an interest to an individual '' she explained, only getting a death glare from kauro.

'' That girl is delusional'' Momoko whispered to Kauro, laughing.

'' Okay, let's see who to pick for truth or dare?'' Himeko asked herself.

She looked around the room, she looked up and gave kauro a wry smile.

'' Truth or dare, kauro?'' Hiemko smirked devilishly.

'' Dare. I'm not a pussy.''

'' I dare you to run into the kitchen where all the chefs are, grab some ice. run our and you have to keep it in your bra till it  
melts.'' Himeko smiled.

A wave of ohhs come from the all the girls.

'' Fine '' kauro jumpes of the bed landing on her two feet.

She opens the door wide, and walked down the stairs. With all the girls right behind her.

As they watch, kauro walks up to the kitchen door, takes a deep breath and runs in.

You could here some shouting, and things being thrown. All the girls giggled.

Kauro ran out, '' Run!'' She yelled. You didn't have to wait for her to say it twice, everybody ran.  
Kauro slammed the door shut.

There was a moment of silence than kauro brought out the ice. Everybody cheered.  
'' In your shirt it goes!'' Himeko sneered. Kauro pulled up her shirt and dumped it in her bra.

'' God damn, my boobs are going to be so cold.'' Kauro shivered.

'' Okay my turn. ginger truth or dare?'' kauro asked, as she climbed the latter and sat beside me on the bed.

'' Dare.'' Ginger said nervously.

'' Run out in the hall knock on guy's room and pretend you are Tarzan for five whole minutes.'' Kauro laughed.

'' Oh do i have to!'' Ginger groaned, '' You know permanent marker will look quite good with your blond hair '' Kauro teased.  
Ginger pouted '' oh fine, not like i got a choice.''

She walked out into the hall, everybody watching her.

The guys floor was one floor higher, they all ran up the stairs following ginger. The elevator couldn't fit all  
of them.

finally making it to the guy's floor, all the girls hid in the stair way watching ginger.  
Ginger knocked on the door. nobody answered for some time.

Than a sleepy Jason open the door, all the girls giggled.

'' Me Tarzan. You Jane. '' Ginger bent down on her knees making ape noises.  
She started bouncing on the ground, hitting her chest and yelling gibberish.

Half the guy's started waking up, the girls held in there laughs as the guy's started throwing pillows at her.

'' time's up. '' Jane yelled, ginger stopped, got off the ground

'' Thank you for helping me out of the jungle.'' Ginger clumsily bowed down.

All the girls ran for the room, they closed the door. The room was filled with laughter.

'' That was to funny.'' Miyako laughed holding onto her stomach.

'' Okay. Okay.'' Ginger says sill laughing her head off.

'' Momoko, truth or dare?'' She asked.

'' Dare.''

Ginger pauses and thinks for a moment. '' There's a cabinet down stairs in the janitors room, there's beer in it. I want you to grab one bottle bring it back up and drink the whole thing.''

'' No way, i don't drink.'' Momoko crosses her arms.

'' You have to, it's a dare.'' Ginger has a twinkle in her eyes witch gives Momoko the jibes '' Or would you like a face filled with  
permanent mark-''

'' Fine i'll do it, but what ever i do while i'm drunk isn't my problem.''

Momoko got off the bed, and walked out the door, girls close behind.

She ran down the stairs, and walked towards the vending machine. All the girls watched as Momoko put her courtiers in.  
and take out a chocolate bar. '' What, you can't pass a perfectly good candy machine and expect not to buy anything.'' Momoko shrugged, she shoved the chocolate bar in her pajama pocket.

She walked towards the door, opening it wide. Walking in, she found the cabinet hidden behind the brooms.

Momoko open the cabinet and a blast of cold air hit her. There was allot of amount of beer, naughty naughty janitor.

Momoko grabbed the beer bottle, it was cold, Momoko could feel her hands getting numb. She got up  
and slammed the janitor door shut.

'' Hello girls,'' Everybody jumped and turned standing at the door way was ms. Anderson.  
'' Hello ms. Anderson.'' All the girls smile trying not too look nervous.

'' What are you girl's doing at this hour.'' She asks walking closer, all the girls take a step towards the stairs.

'' Oh, a... where just.''

Before Alice can continue talking. Kauro grabs onto her throat and falls to the ground, chocking and groaning.

'' Oh my god.'' She yells.

This was there que everybody dashed for the stairs, not caring if kauro makes it out alive.

As they ran to there room, surprisingly kauro was right behind them. '' How come there's so much running around.'' Jane says taking gulps of air.

'' kauro how did you escape?'' Miyako asked.

'' While you guy's ran for it, it was a divergent so i followed.'' Lauro laughed. '' You know the ice melted out, and my bra is  
soaked.''

'' Momoko drink! Drink! Drink!'' Ginger chanted, everybody chimed in.

'' Alright.'' Momoko handed it to kaura to take off the cap. She grabbed the bottle and chugged it down, everybody cheered.

'' Yes Momoko!'' kauro patted her on the back, and Momoko let out a hiccup. Everybody let out a laugh.

There was a knock on the door, everybody turned to Samantha. She had to kiss who ever came through that door.  
Kelly got up and open the door.

Brick was at the door, '' Brick, come in'' Kelly smiled devilishly.

But Momoko acted quick. She pushed Kelly down and jumped at brick, pushing him back before he could walk  
throw the door.

'' Don't trick him, brick don't you dare go in!'' Momoko yelled, everybody fell down laughing.

Brick's p.o.v

'' Momoko we need to talk.'' I said, she slammed the girls door shut.

'' Can we go somewhere else?'' I asked her, she nodded furiously.

We walked towards the stair way, and sat down on the stairs. Where we could see if anybody was coming.

'' Momoko, i want to say i'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad. i-'' I began talking when Momoko stopped me,  
she put her hand on my face. '' It's okay brick, it's not your fault. it's mine.''

'' It's my fault i stayed with Natsuki, it's my fault that i didn't leave him. It's my fault.''

There was silence. That's when i noticed how hot Momoko's hand was. did she have a fever.

'' Momoko do you have a fever?'' I asked.

'' No brick! Don't change the subject. you don't have to apologize, it was my fault. I didn't want to get you mad, i couldn't show you my stomach because of what Natsuki did to it. he hit me brick, he hit me allot.''

'' Momoko why didn't you tell me this?'' I asked, anger rises up in my chest.

How couldn't i notice. how she always shakes when shes around him.

He says he loves her, but he does this to her!

He hit her, allot.

'' I'm sorry, brick.'' She said, than she leaned her head on the wall. '' I'm really sorry.''

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25 To tell her i need you,mom

**Hello, hello**

**Chapter 25 everybody.**

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

_The house burned. flames everywhere, the smoke folding over the house like clouds._

_Momoko watched the house burn to a crisp. Everyday just standing there. Watching._

_The scene replaying, the piercing scream filling her mind._

_But nobody around can seem to hear it._

_Help her._

I woke up with a jolt.

Sweat streamed down my face, i got up off the bed.

Oh, my head is burning!

I pulled the blanket off me, letting my feet touch the cold floor.

Cold floor.

Floor?

I quickly pulled my feet onto the bed. My eyes danced around the room. I'm not in the girl's dorm room, i am...  
i actually have no idea where i am. I was in a medium sized room, there were some ex rays on the wall. three beds lined up by the wall beside mine. And posters about broken bones, on the cabinet to the left there were cards.

I picked one up and examined the front. It said ' Get Well' in big bold letters. Now i know where i am. I'm in the lodge infirmary.

I wave of nausea hits me, and i fall back onto the bed. I'm burning up, my head hurts.

The door flung open and a woman walks in. She is quit short she had curly long hair in a messy bun.

'' Your awake? '' She smiles,'' Good''

I shiver. '' I feel terrible.'' I admit as i pull the blanket up to my chin.

The woman sits beside me on the bed, she puts her hand on my forehead.

'' Your heating up. Honey, you've got a really bad fever.'' She sighed, '' There some people outside waiting for you, you need some rest. I'll have to tell them to leave.''

She put a cold towel on my head, oh i really needed that.

'' Thank you.'' i say grimly as my eyes begin to drop, and i fall back into flames.

Kauro's P.O.V

Ms. j walks out of the infirmary and walks towards us.

She sighs. '' I'm sorry, but Momoko can't be with you guy's right now. She's getting worse by the minute.''

Brick tells her.'' Thanks, we'll come back to check on her.'' She nods, and walks back in.

'' What do you guy's want to do now?'' Miyako asks.

'' We've done everything!'' Butch explains. '' From skiing, to bungee jumping off mountains.''

Boomer nods.'' Yeah there's nothing to do, and we leave after tomorrow.''

'' I heard some people talking, they said there was a swimming pool.'' i tell them. '' they said is was at a room in the last floor. don't know witch room though.''

'' We'll just have to find out.'' butch smiles, and he puts an arm around me and stirs me towards the stairs.

Butch took a hault when he reached the stairs, and turned around. since i was in his arm i turned too.

'' Brick, she'll get better!'' Butch yells. Brick is still standing there, staring at the infirmary door.

'' Sorry guy's, i'm going to stay for a while.''

Momoko's P.O.V

_Someone sat at the side of my bed. short red hair tide in a bun, couldn't tell how she looked. her face was a blur, but when she lifted her hand and touched the side of my face. I instantly knew who it was._

_My mom._

_She didn't say anything, but sit beside me, stroking my face._

_That's when i noticed the person beside her. A little girl, her face was a blur just like moms. But her hair was long and a lighter crimson color. In bows tied back into her head._

_I didn't know who it was, but right now i didn't care._

_my mother was sitting here with me! for years i have dremt of this moment._

_The moment when i can see her again before she dies. Tell her i'm sorry, tell her it's not her fault of the death._  
_It's mine. To tell her all the crazy things that have happen, to have the shoulder back that i use to cry on. To explain to her that we need her back or dad will still be with Jenny. To tell her that dad still loves her, i still love her. To tell her i some times catch dad watching old videos of us together._

_To tell her... I need her back._

_I try to open my mouth, but i can't it's closed._

_But it doesn't seem like mom notices. She picks up a bucket filled with water and dips a cloth in and pulls it back up. Waiting till it stops dripping she puts it on my head, fresh soup is already on the counter beside me. She's doing the routines she always did when i was sick._

_She picks up the soup about to hand it to me, when everything starts to shake._

_I try to scream! but nothing comes out, not a sound._

_I reach out to hold onto mom, but she's gone. the little girl stays there staring than runs out the room._

_'' Momoko!'' Someone is calling out to me._

I open my eyes, Brick and the woman from before standing beside me.

'' She's awake.'' The woman sighs in relief.

'' Where did she go!'' I yell jumping off the bed.

'' Where did who go?'' Brick asks.

'' My mom. She was here! i saw her!'' I yell.

'' Momoko, you have to lye down. There was nobody here, you just imagine it-''

I cut the woman off. '' No! i saw her, it was real!'' I don't wait for them to agree. I get off the bed and run past them.

I see her.

The girl who was with my mom, she quickly turns the corner. I run towards her. Brick calling for me echos off the walls. But i don't listen. i know she was here.

She stands there again, waiting for me i'm a couple of steps closer, when she runs down the corridor again. I run towards her.

I turn where she did and run down the hall. But she's no ware, i can't see her anymore!

Where is she?

I tumble towards the wall, and fall down. I wrap my arms around my knees.

And cry.

'' I need her!'' I tell myself between sobs.

'' Noooooooooo!'' I howl, i beat at the wall with my fists.

I here foot steps and i don't stop. i cry my heart out. '' i don't need anyone, i need her!''

'' Momoko, it's okay.''

'' No!'' I yell i turn and face Brick.'' It's not okay! Nothing is okay!''

'' Momoko, '' Brick says , he walks closer and pulls me into his arms. I cry.

The feelings just welling up in my chest. my face filled with tears. The only person in the world who could always stop me when i was crying was dead.

Fate. That stupid word is filled with shit. Fate is the reason my moms gone.

I don't know for how long i sat there in brick's arm.

Sobbing my heart out.

Crying that nothing is okay.

* * *

**( Cry's her heart out, while re-reading the chapter)**

**i wrote a really sad chapter, even i cried myself.**

**please review.**


	26. Chapter 26 the feelings mutual

**chapter 26!**

**keep reading!**

* * *

Momoko woke up, but didn't move, wanting to keep the warmth of the blanket on her.

Her head filled up with the memories of earlier today, Momoko could steel feel the tears on her face. After brick tried to explain to her it was a dream, Momoko denied it. She new she was right.

Brick had brought her back to rest.

For what seemed like hours, she stared at the time. Wondering when she'll get time to leave. Everybody had already visited her, well all her friends that is. And Momoko got two more good friends, Samantha and Jane. Really nice people.

She looked out the window, and found her self dazzled by how beautiful the stars were. Momoko heard someone approaching the door, she quickly pulled the blanket over her head.

Momoko heard Ms.J say '' Just sit down, i'll just rap that arm up for you.''

She could hear a cabinet being pulled open. Some rustling around to and something being sprayed.

Than a voice momoko knew squeals in pain. '' Oh, god it hurts allot. When are you going to finish.''

The voice belonged to Lucy.

'' Just hold still. this will help the pain go down.'' Momoko heard Ms.J say. '' How did you even get this.''

'' I told you already i-i uh, i fell down the stairs.''

As the squeals and cursing of pain continued out of Lucy, Momoko finally heard Ms.J get up. '' Momoko?'' Ms.J voice was above her right now.

Momoko slowly pulled the blanket down to her nose. '' Yes?''

From the corner of her eye Momoko could see Lucy's glare.

'' Are you feeling any better?'' She asks. '' You should be better by tomorrow morning.''

Momoko nodded. '' I kinda feel better, my head is still burning.''

Ms.J nodded and walked over to the door, she open it wide. And turned to the two girls.

'' I'll be back later tonight, to check on you girl's.'' Than she slammed the door shut.

That's when Momoko noticed she was stuck in a room with Lucy.

'' Shit'' Momoko mumbled under her breath.

Momoko's p.o.v

We just sat there not saying much.

I sat up on the bed, to talk to her.

Lucy didn't even face me, she crossed her hands sitting on her bed, and faced the door. not daring to look at me. Her arm was wrapped up in a cast, i knew for a fact that she didn't fall of the stairs like she told Ms.J.

I say easily '' You didn't fall, did you?''

Lucy let out a sneer and didn't even look at me.

'' I've been in that position be- ''

Lucy cut me off. '' I'm sorry, i'm pretty sure this is an infirmary not a bonding facility.''

'' Lucy why did you lie. Huh?'' I asked dryly, if she was going to be bitchy with me i'll go right to question.

'' Fuck off.'' She sneered.'' I don't have to tell you any thing.''

'' Natsuki. He did that to you. ''

She didn't say anything, just continued to glare at the door.

I began to say '' He told you not to tell anybody or he would do it again. i'm-''

'' Stop! Just shut up!.'' Lucy yelled, i could see her trying to hold the tears in. ''you don't know the half of what's  
going on. ''

i agree. '' your right.''  
'' i don't know half of it i know the whole story.''

Lucy looked at me. '' he hit you too?'' she asked, her full attention now on me.

It was still hard for me to say it out loud, that he hit me. When i told Brick i was half drunk so it was easier to admit. Telling someone else is hard. I've only told Kauro and Miyako and Brick.

It took all my will power to say it. '' He did.''

I curled up in my bed, facing the ceiling '' Sometimes he would hit me so bad that i wouldn't wake up for at least two days.''

When she didn't say anything, i asked. '' Did you get him mad?''

'' Yeah. i just wanted to hang out with Himeko for the day, and he just got mad,'' Even though i wasn't facing her i know she was crying. '' He was already in a bad mood, and he just-''

'' Yeah doing something he didn't like set him off.'' I said.

Lucy let out some sobs, she was crying now. She had her knees up to her chest and her head was down.

'' He does love me.'' She sobbed.

I didn't deny the fact that she said that. I ust to tell myself that too.

'' One time in my life, i believed Natsuki loved me,'' I tell her. '' But when he got mad, all that love just disappeared.''

Lucy looked up and faced me, her eyes puffy and red.'' I don't know what happened.'' She heaved a sigh. '' He just started getting so mad about everything. The first time he hit me was when he was still with you, he tried to kiss me and i pushed him off. And he punched me''

'' When he hit me, and i still had bruises i would try to cover up as best as i could. Like dark lipstick to hide my busted up lip. Black sunglasses to hide my bruised black eye, and in the most hottest days i would have to ware long sleeved shirts, and long pants. '' I explained.

'' You know, every time he's with me he always calls me Momoko. When i would correct him, he would just tell me to shut up.'' She chuckled nervously. '' Does he love me?''

I let out a sigh. '' I've asked myself that question a whole bunch of times. Sometimes i agree and say he does love me. But when he does that to me, i just don't know what to do.''

'' And you still stay with him'' Lucy began.

I continue. '' Because you think he loves you.''

Silence. We stay in silence, just lost in our own thoughts.

Lucy breaks the silence. '' You know i got pregnant, with his baby.''

'' But, i didn't get time to tell him. Because he was drunk, it was the day he was stuck with you in the library. He just got mad. And forced himself on me, and when i tried to push him off. He hit me, he hit me badly.'' Tears streamed down her face. '' I went to the doctors they told me the baby d-died! My baby died!''

I got off my bed, and pulled Lucy into a hug. She cried in my arms.

'' I'm not going to tell you it's okay.'' I explained. '' because i know for a fact it's not okay.''

* * *

**Chapter 26!**

**Another sad chapter. But i just had to get them back together**

**to get the pieces for the next chapter together.**

**Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27 dangling for help

**hello hello**

**chapter 27 is here!**

* * *

kauro's p.o.v

It was the night of the last day at the lodge, and the lodge owners and the teachers had decided on a party. The party was going to start in fifteen minutes from now. The party was going to be in the big ball room, witch they had off limits until now. All the girls were in there room preparing for the party. Running around trying to find the right shade of lipstick, finding the perfect earnings, and waiting to go into the washroom. I on the other hand, thought all these girls were crazy. What's the point on putting on glossy lipstick and fixing your makeup! I think it's stupid. But sadly for me i have really girly friends.

'' Don't make me drag you!'' Samantha threaten.

I roll my eyes. '' I don't want to get into that dumb dress!''

Momoko holds up the dress. '' Come on, just this once.'' She insist.

I cross my arms. '' No way!''

'' Don't you want to look good for butch?'' Jane winked, my face burns. They all burst out laughing.

'' Fine if you don't want to wear a dress, than i'm going to dress you up in a cute outfit.'' Miyako explains.

She pulls out some stuff from her bag, and grabs some make up. oh the horror. '' Let's do this.''

They all come toward me with devilish smirks. I chuckle nervously '' Guy's let's be calm now.'' I back up.

They push me right into the washroom. They tweaked my eye brows witch hurt like hell, they put stuff on my face.  
blush, mascara, some other girly things that i don't bother to memorize.

Finally they stop, Miyako hands me some clothes and tells me to put it on.

I don't bother to argue, i just rush into the washroom and put it on.

MOMOKO'S P.O.V

I sit down on my bed, and continue saying no. Samantha is trying to find the perfect dress, but i keep telling her no. The dresses just don't catch my attention. One she brings out a really nice dress i said yes. Samantha squealed came over and hugged me and ran into the washroom, just as Kauro walked out.

Jane, Miyako and i let out a gasp, we did a really good job on her!

kauro had settled on a light lime green skirt that was above her knees, a black sleeveless top the top had floral lace. A white belt to complete the look, and black flats. Her short hair was straitened and the top pined down on her head.

'' Oh my lord!'' Jane squeals and started jumping around Kauro. '' You look so nice!'' Miyako jumps up and down. kauro rolls her eyes, face flushed

'' How come your not wearing earrings?'' Jane asks.

Kauro shrugs. '' Hey! I'm wearing a skirt. Don't push it.''

'' Let's see if i get just as much comments as Kauro.'' Samantha winks, we turn and Jane and Miyako are jumping up again from joy.

Samantha had on a white and pink floral dress that reached over her knees. Her blond curly hair look nice. A gold belt around her waist. And pink heels. Gold earrings to finish the look.

'' You look nice.'' I smile, Miyako nods her head agreeing. '' Okay you guy's are all making me so excited, Jane let's go get dressed.'' Miyako grabs her outfit and her and Jane run into the washroom.

'' What about you?'' kauro asks walking over to me.

'' I have plans, i'll get dressed a little later.'' I explain. '' I'll come to the party with Lucy.''

Silence.

Kauro than burst out laughing.

'' Oh you killed me, i thought you were serious.'' She examines my face and stops laughing. '' Your serious?''

I tell her '' Of coarse i am.''

'' But why,'' kauro rises an eye brow '' I thought you and her had a falling out''

'' Yeah well i'm helping her break up with Natsuki,'' I look around and when i know no one is listening i whisper.

'' She got pregnant, and he killed the baby. Yesterday at the infirmary she told me everything. She really wants to leave him. But she's scared that he might do something to her, so she wants me to come along.''

'' Are you sure you want to do that. Aren't you afraid he might attack you?''

I heave a sigh. '' Yeah i am, but i can't let Lucy go threw with that again.''

Kauro searches my eyes, and i know she trusts me.'' Fine.'' She smirks.'' Than i'm coming with you.''

I nod. '' Were meeting her at the party''

'' Fine, but if she goes all bitchy on me. I'm knocking her out cold.'' kauro holds up a fist, i laugh.

'' How do we look.''

Jane and Miyako look amazing!

Miyako has on a a blue dress with black polka dot that fell over her knees, the back of the dress was black with no polka dot. A midnight blue dress held it's place on her waist. Her hair was let of there pig tails and was curled down to her shoulders.

Jane looked just as beautiful. She had on a dress that was white at the top and turquoise at the bottom. The back of the dress was longer and reached below her knees. She had on a gold chain neck-less. Her short light brown hair was tied in a bun.

'' Wow.'' Samantha smiled, nodding her head approvingly.

'' Girls it's time to go.'' One of the girls yelled, everybody started piling out the doors.

'' Guy's we'll meet you at the party.'' I yell out to Miyako, Jane, and Samantha.

They nod and walk out with the rest of the girls.

The rooms empty and i walk into the washroom.

I put on my outfit. I had on an pink long sleeved jump suit, the jump suit was short. I grabbed my white polka dot flats and put them on. I pull my ginger hair into a bun, and put on my hoop earrings.

I open the door wide. '' Let's go,''

We head out the door and head to the ball room. We found it with ease, the music was so loud. We heard the music before we got to the floor.

Kauro and i walked into the hurricane of teens. Every where people were dancing , chatting or eating.

'' Look around.'' We began looking high and low, but we can't find her. She's not any where in sight.

'' Guy's'' We jump, Lucy is smiles at us.

'' God damn!'' Kauro yells. '' Don't scare us like that!''

I look down at Lucy's outfit she only has on a pair of jeans and a red tank top, she most be leaving right after we talk to natsuki.

Lucy laughs. '' Natsuki's at the back waiting, i told him we need to talk.''

'' Let me just tell butch where i am.'' Kauro turns but Lucy grabs her hand. '' Guy's please i don't want anyone coming'' kauro looks at her and shrugs. '' fine, now where do we go.''

'' Follow me.'' Lucy leads the way. We follow her out of the party, and into a dark corridor.

'' Where are we going?'' I ask.'' I can barley see a thing.''

Lucy points to the front. Theirs a door.

This is weird, what's the point of going all the way out here?

She opens it wide, and i walk in.

Theirs a balcony and theirs a really nice view of the party below. Theirs a couple of floral printed chairs.

But theirs nobody there. '' Hey, Lucy theirs nobody-''

I was cut off because the door slammed behind me.

What's going on!

I turn around.

Lucy is standing at the door, leaning her back on it.

'' Lucy what's going on?''

Lucy let's out a cackle, and i shiver runs down my spine.

She looks up and glares at me '' Did you actually believe that i called you here to brake up with Natsuki.''

'' Lucy what the hell is going on?'' I yell.

Lucy let's out another evil laugh. '' Why does he love you? Huh?''

She asked herself. The next thing she does scares me, she takes out a knife.

'' Lucy '' I'm trembling, i move back my face touching the balcony.

'' Why does he love you.'' She repeats. '' I don't want to break up with him. I want to stay with him. It's your fault he doesn't love me! He only wants you, why doesn't he love me!''

I say dryly.'' So all that '' I want to break up with him' crap is a lie? How could you be so low.''

'' Shut up! You don't know anything! I don't want to break up with him, i want him to love me!'' She points at herself. '' But he loved you! he still loves you! the only reason he wanted to be with me was just to make you jealous. It's always about you!''

Tears are falling down her face now, as she walks closer. I have no place to go.

'' I don't love him Lucy.''

'' Oh fucking god!'' She yells.'' I know you don't like him, but he needs you.''

'' Did you lie about getting pregnant?'' I asked, she's looking at me evilly and i know for a fact that knife is not for cutting that big cake that i had my eyes on.

'' Of coarse, i didn't! I really did get pregnant. But he beat me.'' She laughs taking a step closer, i turn and look at the party below. Nobody even notices whats happening.

'' But he hit me. You know why he hit me.''

I was going to say because your a crazy bitch. But she said.'' Because i wasn't you. He told me that, he told me that every time he beat me. He told me he didn't love me, that he loved you. That he only loved you. That you were the only one in the world who could be with him '' She screamed.

People from below began to look up and watch.

'' But i'm going to change that, you won't be alive any more. Than he'll love me.''

She ran towards me and i screamed, she wipes the knife at me but i dodge the attack and run the other way. She grabs onto my foot, making me trip. She slices the knife into the skin of the back of my leg. The blood falls down fast.

I scream in pain, i turn around and kick her off with my other foot.

'' Back off.'' I scream.

I get up off the ground and run to the door, i try to open the door. '' Somebody help!'' I yell.

From the back of my eye i see Lucy charge at me. '' Die!'' She yells.

I move out of the way just as she strikes, but she misses me and get's her knife stuck into the door.

As i turn and run, she get's her knife out and slashes again. Her knife cutting me on my left arm, the blood falls down fast, and the cut stings. I grab at my arm, tears are streaming down my face now. I lean against the balcony, every bodies attention is on me now, and i here gasps and screams.

'' You don't have to do this!'' I yell at her.

She lets out a laugh. '' Your standing in my way to Natsuki. I'll do anything to be with him.''

'' Now die.'' She charges at me again. Instead of stabbing me she pushes me off the balcony. I let out a scream, but i quickly grab onto one of the balcony ledge. My legs dangling down.

Everybody let's out a gasp.

'' Momoko!'' I know from any where that was Miyako's voice.'' Oh my god somebody help her.''

I hang on for dear life, but i'm losing grip fast.

Please, oh god!

Somebody help me!

* * *

**Chapter 28 coming up!**

**Review please**


	28. Chapter 28 i know where your mom is

**chapter 28!**

* * *

_Previously on Eclipse of the Heart:_

_'' You don't have to do this!'' I yell at her._

_She lets out a laugh. '' Your standing in my way to Natsuki. I'll do anything to be with him.''_

_'' Now die.'' She charges at me again. Instead of stabbing me she pushes me off the balcony. I let out a scream, but i quickly grab onto one of the balcony ledge. My legs dangling down._

_Everybody let's out a gasp._

_'' Momoko!'' I know from any where that was Miyako's voice.'' Oh my god somebody help her.''_

_I hang on for dear life, but i'm losing grip fast._

_Please, oh god!_

_Somebody help me!_

* * *

momoko's p.o.v

I'm losing grip, '' Please help me!'' I yell.

From above i can see Lucy's face. She's pearing at me from above, she's smiling evilly from ear to ear.

'' Now, i can have Natsuki to myself.'' She cackled.

'' Lucy please you don't have to do this!''

'' Yes i do-'' She was cuts off. '' How come he loved you? Why didn't he love me, you get everything! You always get the guys, the attention. For god sake your the smartest in the school, you could get any guy you want. Your already with somebody else. Why doesn't he love you?''

From somewhere above i hear the door getting busted open, i'm losing grip.

'' Help!'' I yell.

I could here Lucy laughing. '' Your too late!''

I finally lost grip and i began to fall. But someone grabbed my hand just in time.

'' hold on!''

I look up to see Natsuki and Brick.

Brick is holding onto my arm and Natsuki is pulling him up.

They pull me up.

There is a huge crowd by the door, but the adults are holding them back.

'' I'm bleeding'' I manage to say, the tears are falling down fast. A deep gash runs across my arm. Brick tears a strip of cloth from my arms sleeve and wraps it around my wound. And pulls it tight, i wince every second.

Brick pulls me up.'' We need to get you to the nurse.''

Lucy laugh rings in my ears, i turn and i see her hands are held behind her back by two security guy's.

'' It's your fault! He's mine!'' She yells.

Ms.J rushes in with her first aid kit in hand. Miyako, Samantha, Kauro and Jane behind her.

She pulls the cloth off my arm and ex-mains the cut.

'' That's a deep cut, but i'll fix it up in no time.'' She smiles. '' Good thing you don't need stitches.''

She opens up her first aid kit.

She first sprays something on to wound, making me wince. It stops the bleeding, she grabs a cloth and raps it around, than buts a band-aid and puts it on. She does the same to my leg.

'' You shouldn't walk on that leg for some time.''

She gets up and walks out. '' Your in allot of trouble young lady.'' Ms. Anderson scolds Lucy.

The guards pull Lucy out of the room, but she's still kicking and trying to get free.

'' He's mine'' She yells, finally they pull her out of the room. Natsuki is leaning against the balcony, watching as they pull . He has a frown on his lips, bit his eyes are smiling. how weird?

Ms. Anderson walks in front of the hurricane of kids, '' Everybody the party is ending, start packing up we leave first thing tomorrow.''

**Two days later**

We had left the lodge, and i had already made it home. I thought my dad would be really surprised to see my large scars, but he didn't even glance my way when i walked in threw the door.

I walked down for break fest the next morning. The sun was already rising, today was the day we were going to go shopping for Halloween costumes. Halloween was going to be tomorrow. We had all decided that today was a great day to go shopping, plus we needed lot's of is one of my favorite holidays, it's the day your aloud to get as much candy as you want! It's free too!

I woke up that morning. I took a shower and put on a red plaid shirt, my blue skinny jeans. I put on my favorite winter socks. There white with pink and blue strips. I know there kiddish but i really , really like them! I put on my denim winter jacket, pulled on my red hat. slipped on my brown wedges and to finish the look i put on my dark gloves.

I slipped my phone into my pocket, and got out my pink purse and put my wallet and my glasses in.

I wanted to rush out of the house as i fast as i could, i knew George was here tonight. I rushed down the stairs, and open the door. As i open it my dad was there. '' Dad?! Why are you here at this time?''

'' Oh honey, i'm going to surprise Jenny today! It's her birthday.'' My dad smiled from ear to ear, he walked into the house.

I prompt him, '' Dad, are you sure today is a good day to skip work''

'' Oh i'm surprising her, i'm never here when it's work time. I know she misses me.''

'' Oh she misses something,'' I chuckle nervously, i wave goodbye and close the door shut.

I stand there in the door way. Oh! something bad is going to happen today!

'' At least he won't find out from me'' I shrug and walk away from the door.

Today isn't as cold as the other days, it's snowing lightly.

I was going to meet up with the others at twelve Pm at the 'Gr-inches Brunch'. It was still ten Am.

Two full hours.

I take my time walking, i was walking to the library. I really need to catch up on my reading. I could read on my phone but opening up a book is like going to another dimension where your actually a wizard and was raised by muggles! WOW! I see why kauro calls me a book addict.

I walk up to the library, I've been coming to this library for years with my dad. When he still noticed me...

The towers of books welcome me as i walked in, i waved to Ms. Orison at the front desk. She waved back. It's been a while since I've came here. But everybody knows me here, i even have my own little spot at the back of the room. I walked over to the back of the room where the romance and adventure books where, i know this place from roof to basement, i know every single room in this place. I've read half the books too.

I pull out a book that catches my attention. The title: **T****he U****ndead**

I grab three other books from the shelf, and walk to the very back of the room. I pull my jacket and my purse off and throw it on the table, i fall onto the beanbag. And open my first book, i pull out my glasses out of my bag and put them on.

The sound of pages turning where the only thing that i could here. I could see someone from the corner of my eye. I was pretty sure he was a guy, he has dark brown spiky ,hair orange eyes,and a muscular body. He's Waring a black hoodie. He kept on walking towards me than from the look on his face it looked like he was disagreeing with himself. I pretend not to see him. he finally has the courage to come over to me.

'' Hello,'' I look up at him.'' Can i help you.''

'' Oh,'' He scratches the back of his bed. '' Not allot of people come to this library.'' He explains.

'' Well, today's the library's luck.'' I smile.

He grabs a chair an pulls it towards me. '' What are you reading?'' He asks as he sits down.

'' The Undead. It's about zombies and a girl named bobby who gets stuck in the a bus-'' I stop when the guy raises an eye brow. '' Just read the book and i won't spoil.'' I say pulling the back over my face, so he doesn't see my face flush.

'' I'll try reading it than.'' He smiles. '' How come your all the way back here, you do know theirs tables at the front of the room.''

I nod,'' Yeah i know, it's just this is a spot i really like.''

'' Usually pretty red heads don't read.'' He smirks.

'' That is so stereotypical,'' I say. Who is this guy? I ask myself. When i guy comes over to you and play's the pretty card. I know for a fact he just wants to get into my pants. Well if he's going to bring that card up i'm bringing up the boyfriend card.

'' Yeah, look at the time.'' I grab my bag and look at the time, i have ten minutes till twelve. God! I read for to long! '' I gotta catch up with my boyfriend.'' I explain.

I get up and grab my jacket,. '' Well will i get to see you again.'' He asks getting up, that's when i notice how tall he is.

'' Well maybe the next time i come again.''

Next time i come here i'm making sure theirs no guy's around.

He hands me my books.

I smile and walk away, i walk to the front desk and check out my books.

As i leave the store from the corner of my eye i see him watching me. He catches me staring and smirks. Who is this guy?

I walk out into the cold, i quickly pull on my jacket. Begin walking towards where i'm suppose to meet my friends. I pull my purse up and put my recite in for the due date. As i do that by accident my books fall out of my hands, i kneel down and start picking them up. That's when i see a little piece of paper hanging out of one of the books. I open it up, to find a little piece of paper.

In big bold letters it says: **I**** know where your mom is.**

Thoughts suddenly rush through my head, i turn and run back into the library. That guy must have put it here when he lent me my books. I rush to the back of the room.

But he's no ware in sight.

* * *

**Chapter 29 coming up!**

**Review please.**


	29. Chapter 29 shopping and getting arrested

**chapter 29!**

* * *

Momoko was the first one to arrive at the 'Gr-inches Brunch', and had found them a table near the door. Followed by everybody else. After ordering their break fest, they began talking about what to do next.

'' I can't wait for tomorrow! It's Halloween!'' Kauro exclaims.

Boomer shrugs.'' Yeah, so what?''

'' It's Halloween!'' Kauro smile.'' I mean, how many times do you get to dress up and get free candy.''

'' It's just Halloween'' Brick mumbles.

'' Say what you want.'' Kauro glare at Brick who's sitting in front of her.

The waiter comes over and hands them there lunch. '' Tomorrow where all going to Joann's party, it starts at about seven pm. But where going at nine, cause only losers go on time.'' Butch chuckles, shoving his whole pancake in his mouth. Miyako throws him a disgusting look.

'' Where is the Halloween custom place?'' Miyako asks.'' I totally forgot.''

Boomer tells her,'' At this small Halloween costume place that Momoko found. ''

'' Boomer did you come with your van?'' Brick asked, Boomer nodded.

'' Eat fast people, we leave soon.''

After paying for their dinner they began to pile into boomers car. ''To the costume store we go!'' Kauro yelled.

As they drove to the store, Brick watched Momoko from the corner of his eye and he knew something was up. She didn't say a word a break fest and picked at her pancakes, of all people Momoko would be the first to finish the pancakes. She was glancing out the window with the far away look in her eye.

_Something happened_. brick thought. Brick decided to talk to her at the store.

They made it to the store, and as soon as Boomer perked the car they raised out. Good thing the store was they walked in the first thing they noticed where the different colors. Orange, Black, all the colors of the rainbow. There was customs from an octopus to a slutty kitty.

'' How about i be a french butler?'' Butch winks,'' I'll look hot won't i?'' Picking up the costume and holding it up. Kauro rolls her eyes, and dashes farther into the store. '' Does that mean you don't like it?'' Butch says grimly, following kauro.

'' Oh, Boomer! Let's go see if they have an octopus costume for two.'' Miyako exclaims cheerfully, grabbing Boomer's hand and pulling him with her.  
Boomer turns back to them, '' Help me!'' He says grimly. Brick chuckles.

Brick turns to Momoko '' So what's on your mind?'' I ask.

'' I'm just confused right now, i got this note from this guy. Saying he knows where my mom is.'' She explains, '' I didn't even get time to ask him any question, he disappeared right after i got it.''

'' Momoko, we don't know if that guy really knows. He might just be tricking you.''

She says grimly.'' Yeah you must be right.''

Brick begins to look around for a costume. He suddenly turned around with a mask on his face, '' Batman!'' He announces. He grabbed a cape from a rack and pulled it around him, Momoko let out a laugh. '' You look like a seven year old.''

'' I could be Daphne from Scooby-doo.'' Momoko tells him. '' Yeah but than it would be Boomer matching with you since he has blond hair and Freds a blond.''

There was a long silence, than Momoko said. '' Yeah. Not going to happen.''

They continues to look around. '' Oh, i love this outfit!'' Momoko exclaims. She pulls a witch outfit, she looked in the mirror that was near by.

Brick raised an eye brow, '' How am i suppose to match with that.''

'' You can be my butler.''

Brick says instantly,'' Not going to happen.''

'' Okay fine, than i can't dress as a witch.'' Momoko pouted, but continued to look. '' How about this!?''

She picked out a red riding hood outfit and a werewolf outfit.

Momoko tells him.'' I don't care what you say, where so going as little red riding hood and the big bad wolf.''

Brick sighed and nodded, knowing that Momoko will get her way.

Momoko found the change room, while Brick sat in a chair and examined his outfit. He only had a furry vest, and fake ears and a fake tail to put on.

'' I'm done.''

Brick looked up and gaped at how good Momoko looked. '' Holy shit.'' Brick checked her out.

Momoko had on a bright red cape, that had a hood. her dress had a corset style laced up top, her shoulders are puffed up with a red skirt that reaches mid thigh. She had on black finger less gloves.

'' Is this to much?'' Momoko asks sheepishly. Brick get's up and pulls her into a kiss. '' Your so going to buy that outfit.''

Momoko cheeks turned bright red. Brick thought she looked amazing in the outfit.

'' Well i see your enjoying that costume.'' They turn to see butch in a Dracula costume and Kauro as a witch. '' Wow, i like.'' Momoko smiles.

Momoko goes up and grabs at the hat. '' Stop that!.'' Kauro glares at her. '' You look cute.'' Momoko smiles.

'' Did you add that blood or is it part of the outfit?'' Brick asked, Butch had blood stains on his shirt.

Butch smirks.'' It came with the costume.''

'' No it didn't, he took some ketchup while we where at the 'Gr-inches Brunch''

Butch glares at her, Kauro sticks her tongue at him.

'' Oh don't you guy's look nice.'' Miyako smiles.

'' Oh wow, this is new.'' Kauro raises a brow.

Boomer had on a devil outfit and Miyako had on an angel outfit.

'' Hey look Boomer.'' Butch puts an arm around him. '' Your showing your true nature.''

'' Shut up.'' Boomer glares. After changing out of there costumes and paying. They made it back to there car.

As they drove back they stopped at MacDonald and got some lunch, they took there food to go.

They ate in the car Butch and Kauro got into an argument about who got the last half of a big mac.

Momoko rolls her eyes.'' Are they serious.'' She takes a bite out of her burger.

'' Give me the damn mac!'' Butch yelled at her.

'' No way, i ordered it.''

'' I payed for it!''

'' Yeah, so what. I didn't ask you too!'' Kauro yelled back.

Butch tried to pry the the burger out of her hand, while his other hand on the steering wheel. Making them swerve to the left. Good thing it was an empty rode today. '' No!'' Kauro yells, holding the burger out of reach.

'' Guy's stop fighting over the stupid burger.'' Boomer yells at them, trying to take a drink out of his milk shake. But It's not working.

'' Do you hear that.'' Miyako asks.

They stop what there doing and listen, sirens.

Police sirens.

'' Oh god, seriously.''

Butch pulled the van over to the side of the road, and the police car parked right behind them. They watched as a man walked out of the police car and walked towards them.

'' Hello,'' Butch smiles as he pulls down the window.'' Is there a problem?''

'' You have been driving like theirs a mental hospital in here.''

Momoko new that voice instantly, it was George. She never new he was a cop.

Momoko crouched down so he wouldn't see her, good thing she was at the very back of the van.

'' What are you doing?'' Brick asked her.

'' That's George, my dad girlfriends boyfriend.'' Momoko whisper/yells.'' If he see's me, he'll probably put us in jail, he hates my guts!''

'' Who' talking in the back, how much people are in this car?'' George asks.

'' Just six.''

George looks around, counting each person. '' Where's the sixth person.''

Momoko has no choice but to get up, '' Hi George.'' Momoko says sheepishly. '' Oh looky here. it's Momoko.''

Everybody looks from me to him and back. '' How do you guy's know each other.''

'' Do you know, Momoko that your dad kicked me out of the house today. and he's my boss, After you let him in. He's the damn head of the police station '' George smirks.

She glares at him.'' Oh well, you were going to get found out sooner or later.''

George let's out a laugh, '' Oh this is pay back, everybody out of the car!''

* * *

**Oh George wants pay back, **

**He's not letting them out with a warning.**

**Remember to review!**


	30. Chapter 30 Partying craziness

**thanks for the nice reviews! :P**

**sorry for not updating yesterday!**

**chapter 30!**

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

I glared at George .'' Where not going anywhere.''

George laughed out loud.'' I'm pretty sure i'm the cop.''

'' Correction your the dick with the badge.'' I smirked, i glanced at Kauro from the side and instantly she new what i was planning.

'' Why do we have to go with you anyway?'' Kauro asked,'' It's not like we did anything wrong.''

Kauro got leaned closer to the steering wheel. George glared at her'' iIm the police officer, i tell you what to do.''

'' And what if we don't?'' I asked, he glared at me in silence, i smirked. I always new how to get on his nerves, and him the same.

'' I'm giving you three seconds to get out of the car or off to the cells you go.''

''One.''

Boomer was about to open the door, but Miyako knowing what was happening. Slammed the door shut.

'' Two.''

I yelled. '' Three!drive!'' Kauro sat on to Butch's lap and turned the steering wheel, and we began moving away from George. But he was fast. He began running towards us, and in no time flat he was beside us. '' Pull over!'' George yelled. I got to the window, and started mocking him. '' What?'' I asked, '' I can't hear you.'' I smiled at him, he screamed, and i could see he was getting tired. He gave up and stopped running. I sat back in my seat.

Silence.

Brick broke the silence, asking,'' What just happened?''

'' Well, isn't it obvious? '' kauro asked, getting off of butch and letting him take the wheel.

Boomer shrugged.'' No, i'm lost.''

Kauro rolled her eye's at our stupidity.'' We ran away from a cop, surprisingly, that Momoko knew. How do you know him?'' Kauro asked.

'' He's my dad's girlfriends, boyfriend.'' I watched as they all tried to sink in what i just said, than realization dawned.

'' So your dad's girlfriend'' Miyako said slowly.'' Is cheating on him with that guy.''

I nodded. '' Does your dad know?'' Butch asked.

'' I have no idea if he does? I don't really talk to my dad, so...'' I trailed off.

'' Won't he be pissed?" Boomer asked.

I shrugged,'' I just found out my dad is a head cop. I'm pretty sure he'll let us off with a warning.''

'' You didn't know your dad was a cop?''

I heaved a sigh, and leaned my head on the window. '' I told you. I'm not that close to my dad. We rarely talk.''

I noticed my comment had made everybody glum, so to brighten the mood. I said. '' Hey, guy's tomorrow's Halloween.''

'' Free candy!'' Miyako smiled.

'' Yup, can't wait! We all meet up at Joann's party. That'll be fun, won't it?'' I smiled. '' Hey Kauro can i sleep over at your house today.''

'' My house is to noisy, especially on Halloween., I'm trying to avoid going trick or treating with my brothers.'' Kauro explained. '' So i'm at Miyako's house ''

I shrugged. '' Well than, i'm coming along.'' I smiled.

No P.O.V

'' It's time to dress up!'' Miyako yelled, as all three girls ran into her room. Pulling there costumes out of her closet. Out of her it was the night of the party, and they were planning to go out early so they could trick or treat.

'' Candy! Candy! Candy!'' Momoko mumbled to herself, as she got dressed.

'' How do i look?'' Miyako asked. She was already in her outfit.

Miyako was an angel. Her outfit was a tight dress with a gold belt in the middle, the dress stopped mid thigh. And Miyako had on knee high white socks, and gold flats. Her curly hair was let out and a fake white hallow was attached to her head.

'' Oh you look nice.'' Momoko smiled pulling on her finger less black gloves.

'' I knew this skirt was to short!'' Kauro exclaimed. '' Well you look dazzling in it.'' Miyako beamed.

Kauro had on a black skirt that reached mid thigh, she had on a big red and black belt. Had a dark top with rip sleeved. Her hair was down, and she had on a pointy black witch hat. She had on knee high black boots.

'' Time to go, we have to get some trick or treating in before we leave.'' Miyako explained, she handed us our trick or treating candy baskets. We all had pumpkins bags with different facial expressions.

We ran out of the house into the dark night. Monsters were looming in every corner, little red shoes peeking out of every little cap and fairy gown. Every single house on the block had Halloween light out, and pumpkins too.

'' So much fun!'' Momoko yelled out of joy. '' Let's go trick or treating.''

They ran over to the first door, and knocked.

'' Trick or treat!'' All three of them yelled in sync. The old woman at the door laughed and yelled. '' Bob, bring out three bags!'' Bob was probably the old man who appeared by the door with three bags of candy, he handed us each one. '' Thank you.'' we smiled, the old woman reached out and pinched Kauro's cheek. '' Oh, so cute!'' She smiled, once she let go of Kauro's cheek they ran for it.

'' That was creepy.'' Momoko says as she took out a tootsie pop and began to lick it. They walk up to the door across the street.

'' I know, i like old woman.'' Kauro shuddered. '' But there just so sweet it's creepy.''

They knocked on the other door, and it went on like that for a couple of doors. They got a whole lot of candy from friendly strangers, and there bags where filled in no time. After they thought they had enough candy( 'Even though Momoko said you can never have enough') They started walking to the party.

When they got to Joann's party, all the lights in the house where on. There were people out on the front lawn so drunk, they where calapsed all over the place.

As they walked in to the hurricane of kids, the music was blasted up. And everybody around was partying. Kauro grabbed a beer bottle from the nearest table.

'' Time to party.'' She yelled, and chugged it down and ran into the crowd.

'' Well that leaves us two.'' Momoko said to Miyako, but she was gone. Momoko sighed to her self, she walked towards a nearby table. Momoko knew that brick was suppose to meet her here, she searched in the crowd but she couldn't find him. Momoko sighed and sat down at the table.

A guy who looked to drunk, Momoko could smell the beer off of him. '' Hey pretty lady.'' He slurred.

'' What do you want?'' Momoko asked.

He leaned an arm on the table trying to appear cool, but not working out to well. '' Don't you want a drink?''

'' No i'm good, so you can run along now.''

He put a hand on her leg, and Momoko slapped him away.'' Come on just let me get you a drink, i saw you checking me out. I'll be nice today and you can come with me to bed.''

But just as she was about to give him a good come back, the music stopped and Momoko new instantly who that was.

'' Where is Momoko?'' George stood at the front door, hand cuffs in hand. And i knew he had already seen me. Since he was smirking right at me.

'' Your coming with me.''

* * *

**chater 30 finished.**

**review please.**


	31. Chapter 31 please, don't leave me

**chapter 31!**

**guy's this fanfic is about to end in a bang!**

**keep reading. **

**thanks for the nice reviews!**

* * *

Momoko sat on the unstable wooden bed, she walked up to the meddle bars, and tried to push them lose.

No luck.

She was in new townville's jail for minors, she didn't really do anything. Just not listen to the cop. She was a minor after all, they wouldn't charge her to much. Well does where the thoughts that went threw Momoko's head. She didn't really know if they would charge her or not.

'' Hey! He took my candy bag!'' Momoko yelled at the cop sitting at the desk, but he was asleep. Legs on the table, leaning back on the chair with his hands on the back of his head.

'' Hello!'' Momoko yelled.

He didn't answer.

Momoko was getting inpatient.

She still had to process the fact that her dad is head cop and she never even knew it. It made her doubt that maybe she was the one who didn't really know her dad, not the other way around. Momoko sighed and sat back on the rusty bed.

Momoko started picking on the large wooden splinter that was poking out, finally getting it out she threw it at the cop. The man quickly got up startled by what she had done. '' What was that!'' He yelled, Momoko shrugged and smirked.

'' When am i going to leave?'' Momoko asked him.

He glared at her and got up off the bed. '' Your not leaving till you get bail.'' He sneered.

Momoko smirked.'' Why do i need need to get bailed out.?''

'' Don't ask me stupid questions, you know exactly why.''

Momoko glared at him and walked towards the bar where he was. '' Somebody took my candy!''

The cop raised an eye brow,'' Is that my problem?''

'' It should be. If you want to keep living.''

He got up and walked towards me. '' Is that a threat.''

While Momoko argued with him, she quickly grabbed his keys out of his pocket when he wasn't looking. She pulled her hands behind her back. She new which key it was since she saw it when he lucked her in. She took the right key, and quickly gave the rest back when he wasn't looking.

'' Fine!'' Momoko threw her hands up in the air,'' But i swear, i'm going to sue you if something happens to my candy.''

She sat on the bed again, waiting.

She got the key but has to find a way out. But just as she was thinking the little rooms door open. And Momoko heard some people talking, the cop got up and joined in the conversation. While they did that Momoko unlocked the door but didn't open it.

Momoko watched as the cops walked in. Not only the cops her dad as well.

'' Hiya dad'' She beamed, and got up of the bed.

'' Come on,'' Dad said, in a tight voice.

Well he sure was happy. Not.

The cop who was watching over her took out his keys and began trying to unlock the door.

Momoko smirked.

'' Where's the key?'' He mumbled to himself.

Momoko walked towards the door and open it wide, and threw him the keys. '' Pay more attention next time.'' She winked.

He gave her a death glare.

She followed dad out of the station. Once they approached the door she saw George. Holding on to her candy bag!

He gave her a little wink, a little glare. Quickly. Before dad could catch it.

Momoko glared at him.'' Give me that!'' She grabbed it out of his hands, and 'accidentally'( With the air quotes) stepped on his foot.

They reached the car in silence, she got in beside dad.

'' Jenny and i broke up, yesterday.'' Dad said as he began the car.

Momoko didn't say anything, just put on her seat belt.

'' You knew didn't you, that she was cheating.''

'' Yeah i did.'' Momoko said leaning her head on the window cell. Looking out at the stars.

'' Why didn't you tell me.''

'' Oh i don't know?'' Momoko said sarcastically, '' Maybe it's because you always in the house, and we can always talk and have fun like a normal family.''

Momoko wished she could take the words back. But she kept on going. '' Why do you ignore me like that?''

'' Is it because of mom dying, is it because it was my fault. That i was suppose to be there to help her.'' Momoko was crying now, hot , angry tears. '' If that's why your mad. I'm sorry, but i can't change the future.''

'' Momoko,'' Dad sighed.'' I'm not mad at you at all.''

'' It's not your fault for your mothers death. Because...'' He froze like he was deciding to tell her or not.'' Your mom isn't really dead.''

Momoko froze.

The words replayed in her head. Y_our mom isn't really dead._

Momoko couldn't believe this,'' What do you mean, all this time i thought mom was dead. And she isn't, she's not dead!''

'' I was going to tell you Momoko, i didn't know how. I found out a year ago, your mom was an FBI agent...'' Dad started. But than stopped.

Everything happened so fast. She didn't know quite know what had happened.

The stop signals blazed out of control. Reacting quickly, dad pressed the brakes. The car began skidding. Slamming into the car in front of them. Dad turned the wheel to the left, but it was a bad move. The car skidded into the mud away from the road.

The car reached the bottom of a ditch, the entire car flipped over. The roof impact sent momoko hard against the seat belt and smashing her head onto the roof. All the windows where gone, and shattered. Than the car exploded.

Momoko woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach, she was lying down on the side of the road. There was a big piece of glass stuck in her stomach. She saw her car it was on fire, in the ditch. Momoko saw some other people. and a woman sobbing. Momoko looked around.

Dad.

Her dad was lying on the ground a few feet away from her.

He wasn't moving!

Momoko started crawling towards him, not able to get up because the pain was unbearable.

She finally reached her dad, he looked like a wreck. There was a big block of meddle stuck in his neck, his cloths where tattered and rip. He had another piece of glass stuck in his leg. A puddle of blood was underneath him.

Tears filled Momoko's face.

'' Dad, come on wake up!'' Momoko cried, she laid beside him.

Momoko tears hurt, they got into all her little cuts on her face.'' Daddy, everything's going to be okay.''

She was losing conscious fast. With her last words Momoko said. '' Everything's going to be okay.''

'' Moms coming back.'' Momoko took his hand and held it close to her chest.

'' Don't leave me.''

Everything went black.

* * *

**Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32 one day i will return

**guy's this is the last chapter of this ****series.**

**thanks for all the support!**

**Last chapter of Eclipse of the Heart!**

* * *

mMmoko sat on the roof of her house, it wasn't snowing to much so Momoko had a nice view of her city.

New Townsville.

Momoko sat there on the pile of snow, she tried to brush it off. But it was no use. She held her five letters in her hand.

She didn't care no more. She didn't care about anything no more. She still had a big scare on her forehead, bigger than the one Natsuki left on her. She had some stitches on her stomach, and all over her arms and legs. At least she survived.

Momoko had finished crying, no tears can fill the pain that she was feeling.

She remembered last week when she woke up in the hospital.

_Flashback Momoko's P.O.V_

_I woke up with a jolt, there was a woman in my room._

_She had one of the hospital uniforms, she most be a nurse._

_'' Are you feeling alright.'' She asked as she came closer, and put her hand on my head._

_'' I'm fine.'' I said trying to get up but fell back down, the pain shots up my leg and to my stomach. I quickly lye back down._

_'' Please do not get up.'' The nurse says, '' Your just got your stitches on your stomach.''_

_I look at her, than i remember what had happened. _

_The car crash. The wounds__. M__y dad..._

_My dad!_

_'' What happened to my dad.'' I say getting up again, not caring how much it hurts, i get up off the bed. I reach the doorway, and the nurse is screaming at me not to get out of bed, she try's to block my way. I try to walk around her, but she blocks my way._

_'' Please, you don't understand.'' I tell her, trying to walk around her again but she's not letting me. '' I have to see my dad.''_

_She calls on other nurses, and two grown men pull me back into the room. _

_I beg,'' Please, i need to see my dad.''_

_The nurse injects a needle in my arm, and i feel sleepy, the next thing i know i'm asleep again._

_I wake up again, i sit up on the hospital bed, the pain isn't that bed. But it still terrible._

_Nobody is beside me this time, i sit there for about a minute later a man walks in._

_'' Hello, Momoko, do you feel alright?''_

_I rolled my eyes,'' Let me go so my dad.'' I demanded._

_'' Momoko you where in a really bad car crash, not everybody survived. You were one of quite a few who survived. We don't know what had happened, the street lights just went haywire and-'' _

_I cut him off. '' Where's my dad?''_

_He was silent for a while, i repeated my question. '' Where is my dad?''_

_Than he finally said, '' Your dad didn't make it.''_

_I looked at him horrified. '' What do you mean he didn't make it!'' I yelled._

_I started getting off the bed. '' Momoko his injuries where to much for any of the doctors to fix. He was dead when we arrived to help.''_

_'' Shut up! How can you say you didn't even try to save him!'' I yelled at him. '' I want to see my dad, right now. I know this is some sort of jock.''_

_'' Where's my dad?''_

_He didn't answer, i ran out of the hospital room. The nurses right behind me, yelling at me to get back into bed. I looked throw every door, when i passed by his room. And froze. _

_There was my dad. His lifeless body was covered by a blue cloth. His eyes was closed, his face pale._

_'' Dad.''_

_I ran towards him, the pain killing me, blood trailed down my leg. One of my stitches most have open. _

_He's gone._

_End of flash back no P.O.V_

Momoko had already planned out what was happening, she had written all the letters she was going to send to her friends. And the special one she was giving Brick. She had gotten excepted to the best university in the city, she had been excepted on her first year in high school, but Momoko had agreed to go, she needed to get away from this town. It held to many memories of the things she wanted to forget.

Momoko turned back into her room, jumping in. She pulled her sweater on. She stuffed her letters into her pocket. And grabbed her two stuffed suit cases, and her train ticket. She pulled her things down the stairs, not daring to look at her dads room. Not daring to look back at her past.

Momoko plopped her suit cases on beside the door, and open the door. She wasn't going to say bye to anybody just Brick. But she wasn't going to tell him anything. He was going to find out from the letter.

She walked out. It took her an hour to get around to everybody's houses and putting the letters in the mail.

As Momoko reached Brick's house she knocked on the door. His mom open the door. '' Hiya!'' Momoko smiled cheerfully.'' I'm not staying for long, can i just talk to Brick?'' She nodded, before returning she gave me a long stare. She always new when something was wrong.

I sat on the foot of the stairs, waiting.

The door open, and brick sat beside her on the stairs. '' Hey Momoko.''

'' Hiya.'' Momoko smiled.

'' I haven't seen you in a while.'' Brick smiled, i didn't say anything. I haven't been to school our outside for a while.

Brick raised his hands to his face and blowed on it, trying to get some heat in his hands. '' Are you okay?''

'' I'm fine.'' Momoko said quickly, she was tired of people saying they where sorry for what had happened.

Brick turned around, facing the other way. Momoko thought she had made him mad. '' I'm sorry Brick, i didn't mean to make you mad, i -''

Before momoko could finish Brick turned and threw a bunch of snow in her face. Momoko screamed, Brick laughed!

'' Oh it's on!'' Momoko knelled down and began making a snow ball.

'' Don't you dare'' Brick got up on his feet and ran away. Momoko chased after him, throwing snow at him but he dodging.

After Momoko new she had enough, she fell onto the ground. Looking at the stars.

Brick lay down beside her.

Momoko let out a laugh, laughing her heart out. It was fun, having this time with Brick!

But the laughs soon turned into sobs, sobs of pain. Momoko sat up and pulled her hands to her face.

'' I can't do it brick,'' Momoko sobbed,'' I can't stand around like nothing happened.''

Brick sat up and pulled Momoko into a hug, '' I'll be here, i'll help you get threw it.'' Brick explained. Momoko didn't say anything.

After making sure that she was alright, brick got up, pulling Momoko up with him.

'' Brick, i have to give you something.'' Momoko took out her letter out of her pocket. '' Don't open it until i'm not ware in sight. Promise me you won't open it till i'm no ware in sight.''

'' I promise.''

Momoko handed it to him, '' Bye.'' Momoko pulled him down and kissed him, a passionate kiss. She pulled back and walked away.

'' Don't open it till i'm not in sight.'' Momoko called back to him.

With Kauro.

'' Honey, you got some mail.'' My mother said, i got up off my bed. Grabbed the letter after saying thank you.

I open it, and the next words that was written on the letter.

I never new could change my future.

With miyako

I was in the kitchen helping my wash the dishes, when my grandma walked in. Holding onto a letter.

'' Miyako, you've got a letter sent from Momoko.'' She explains.

I was really quite happy since momoko had shut everybody out since her father died.

After wiping my hands, i took the letter and open it.

But the words in side weren't the happy ones i wanted to hear.

With Boomer

Butch and i sat on his bed trying to beat each other on Black Ops. When his little sister, Fiona, ran in giving him a letter.

'' Mom said to give you this.'' She smiled.

'' What is it?'' Butch asked, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

I paused the game and turned to her little sister. '' It's from a girl named Momoko.'' She explained, than ran out.

'' What does she want to say? '' I asked, pearing over his shoulder as he open it.

With brick

As i watched Momoko walk away, i open the letter. It read:

_HIYA BRICK_

_IT'S MOMOKO!_

_I'M GOING TO BE LEAVING FOR A WHILE, I GOT EXCEPTED TO THE UNIVERSITY I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO. AND I'M GOING, I HOPE YOU'LL GUY'S WILL HAVE A GREAT TIME, PLEASE DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. I JUST NEED TO HAVE SOME TIME TO THINK THINGS THREW. MAKE SURE THE POLICE DON'T THINK I RAN AWAY, EVEN THOUGH THAT IS WHAT I'M DOING. BY THE TIME YOUR DONE READING THIS, I'LL ALREADY BE ON THE TRAIN. _

_JUST ALWAYS REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU BRICK._

_PS.( I ALWAYS NEW YOU WERE SEXY )_

_LOVE MOMOKO_

'' Momoko!'' I yell, i drop the letter and run after her.

I'm not letting her go!

Momoko's P.O.V

I step onto the train, watching the night sky.

'' Good bye everybody.'' I say to nobody in particular.

I've had some much memories here. But i just had to get away, it's time to get away.

Losing my mother, but finding out she's not really dead.

Losing my sanity cause of ex boyfriend abuse.

Losing old friends and gaining new ones.

Falling in love for the second time.

I'll be back one day, to face the past. But right now my future is somewhere else.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED, IN THE SEQUEL:**

**EARTHQUAKE IN THE HEART.**

**SHOUT OUT TO-**

**Red-Phonix14 **

**kimeko-chan123 **

**Raeda2001**

**Arresting-Angeline **

**Blossicklover456**

**Emma Madsen**

**fashionbellaD**

**DemonicMusicAngel**

**BatmanBeliever0027**

**Blackrose in the Moonlight**

**girl who won't stop believing**

**IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8**

**Mizushima Keiichi**

**AND ALL OF THE GEUST**

**This is the end, thank you.**


End file.
